HOPE
by NealLadum.Fyc
Summary: Chapter 6 is up "Kyu mau ikut Noona dan Hyung saja,Appa dan Eomma Jahat" . "Aku hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain". Heechul dan Donghae berkerja keras demi menghidupi kehidupan mereka dan sang Dongsaeng,Kyuhyun,Yang memiliki Masalah dengan organ jantung-nya. kehidupan 3 besaudara KIM. GS/brothership/Family.
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE **Chapter 1

"**Ingat,kita sudah resmi bercerai,Jalani kehidupan kita masing masing!Pergi dari rumah ku sekarang ini juga!"**

"**haha..,memang itu yang aku inginkan,Dan aku yang akan membawa kyuhyun!"**

"**mwo?tidak bisa,bagaimana cara kau membiayai anak ini?kerja saja tidak benar,anak ini akan tetap bersama ku"**

"**Dari pada kau,terlampau sibuk,belum lagi kau akan berkencan dengan wanita-wanita murahan diluar sana,Kyuhyun akan semakin menderita karenamu!"**

"**Appa,Eomma kami bagaimana?"**

"**Huh..biar kalian kami masukkan ke panti asuhan"**

"**Panti asuhan?"**

"**kyunnie,kyu mau ikut siapa?Eomma atau Appa?"**

"**Kyu mau ikut Noona dan Hyung saja,Appa dan Eomma jahat!"**

"**MWO?!"**

* * *

**Title : HOPE**

**Genre : Family,Brothership,Sistership ETC. **

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun , Heechul ,Donghae , dan cast lain akan bertambah di Ch-Ch selanjutnya.**

**Warning : Banyak Typo's , Gaje , dan lain-nya .**

_**10 years later**_

'Kriinggg'

Terdengar suara alarm yang sangat menggema,tapi jika hanya suara itu tidak akan bisa membangunkankan sesosok namja berkulit pucat yang kini sedang berumur 16 tahun terlihat hanya menggeliatkan badannya dan enggan beranjak dari alam mimpinya.

"YAAAA! kyu bangun kau,lihat ini jam berapa?" .Kim Heechul, sesosok yeoja yang diyakini lebih tua beberapa tahun (re: 5 tahun lebih tua) dari namja tadi menelusup di antara pintu kamar. Merasa ia tidak ditanggapi oleh sang empunya(?) kamar,ia pun berjalan masuk dan menghampiri namja tadi.

"KYUHYUN!" Heechul berteriak,dan menarik selimut dengan paksa hingga kyuhyun terjatuh dari Bed tempat tidurnya itu,

"Yakk...Appo **Noona**!" akhirnya kyuhyun pun terbangun saat dinginnya lantai menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Mian mianhae Kyu,Ommo mana yang sakit?" Heechul berteriak panic.

"ahh **Noona**, tidak ada yang sakit, lagipula kenapa kau menarik selimutku?kau membuatku kaget saja!"

"kau kaget?ommo Gwenchana? disini sakitkah?" panic Heechul sambil meraba dada sang Dongsaeng.

"ishh **Noona** berlebihan!Gwenchanayo"

"Aku menghawatirkan mu,sudah sana mandi, aku dan Hae menunggu di bawah!"

Heechul menyuruh kyuhyun,dan bangkit untuk membereskan kamar Kyuhyun? Ia masih memandang **Noona **nya tanpa expresi.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu menatapku seperti itu **Dongsaeng** ku yang manis!"

"**Noona**" Bukannya segera menuruti perintah sang kakak,Kyuhyun malah memanggilnya.

"ne?"

" kau tak lelah hidup bersamaku?, ah tidak maksudnya apa kau tak lelah aku hidup bersamamu?aku tak bisa hanya merepotkan"

"Kyu,Kau bicara apa?.Ahh kau ini, Mandi tidak!kalau tidak aku akan panggilkan Donghae untuk memandikanmu atau bahkan aku yang memandikanmu!" ancam Heechul,ia tak tega membalas ucapan **Dongsaeng **nya,jika bertanya begitu.

"Aisshh...**Noona **mesum"

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menuruti sang **Noona** untuk mandi,Tepat bersamaan itu satu tetes airmata Heechul jatuh.

'_**kau memang merepotkan Ku Kyu , Kau selalu membuatku khawatir , Kau menyusahkan ku , Kau membuat ku selalu berkerja keras , Dan kau..kau..ahh... Aku sangat menyayangi mu Kyu'**_

* * *

_**HOPE**_

"Hae kau jaga Dongsaeng mu ne?Dia itu nakal" Heechul menasihati Donghae , **Dongsaeng** pertamanya.

"**Noona** selalu seperti ini,lebih nakal mana aku dengan Donghae hyung?"

"Yaak.. Kau menghina ku Kyu"

"tidak!"

"sudah sudah,sana berangkat sekolah!kalian bisa telat kalau terus berdebat, Oh iya Kyu jangan lupa minum obat mu!"

"Ne... yeppo noona"

"Kau merayu ku Kyu" Heechul merasa malu dipuji Kyuhyun,walaupun kyuhyun **Dongsaeng **nya Heechul yang jarang dekat dekat dengan Laki-laki akan tetap merasa malu.

"Makanya Noona punya pacar,supaya selalu ada pujian **Yeppo** untuk **Nona**" Donghae menggoda Heechul,Memang selalu,Tapi terkadang Donghae adalah anak yang gmudah sekali marah,dan sangat serius.

"Yakk...Kim Donghae!"

"ahh..ayo berangkat kyu sebelum **Noona** meledak, Annyeong **Noona**"

Donghae segera meninggalkan rumahnya,Ia dan Kyuhyun berangkat jalan kaki ataupun Naik Bus melainkan Naik Motor sport kesayangan Donghae. Dari mana ia mendapatkan motor itu?tentu saja dari kerja keras donghae sendiri,Tidak mungkin ia meminta terang-terangan kepada **Noona**-nya . Baginya **Noona **sudah cukup bekerja keras hanya sekedar untuk membiayayai kehidupan mereka bertiga.

"Aishh Donghae, Ommo !jam berapa ini?" umpat Heechul,tapi ia tersadar kalau mungkin ia mengumpat tentang **Dongsaeng**-nya itu ia akan terlambat berkerja. Bekerja?ia memang berkerja tapi ia juga kuliah,beruntung dirinya dan kyuhyun itu pintar,Jadi mendapat beasiswa dari sekolahnya dan hanya bermodalOngkos,Sedangkan Donghae?Dia tidak mendapat beasiswa dan hanya menjadi Siswa biasa-biasa saja.

* * *

**HOPE**

"Kyu,nanti kau pulang sendiri,Aku ada kegiatan"

kata Donghae,Ia dan kyuhyun baru saja sampai di sekolahnya.

"Kegiatan apa?"

"Kau tak perlu tau"

"balapan lagi?"

"..."

"Hyung"

"Kyu..Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu tahu! Kau bisa apa"

Donghae kesal,ia memang seperti itu jika dalam keadaan bukan tanpa _Alasan._

_**Nyutttt**_

Nyeri itu Sakit yang sedikit menyerang dibalik dada kirinya. Itu memang sering terjadi jika mendengar ucapan yang _Agak_ menusuk hati. Kyuhyun menundundukan kepalanya . Berusaha menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya agar rasa nyeri itu hilang, Donghahe yang melihat **Dongsaeng**-nya seperti itu seakan paham. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Ahh...Aku hanya bercanda Kyu,Kau segera ke kelas ne,Dan minum air yang banyak!"

Ucap Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut sang **Dongsaeng** lembut. "**Hyung **duluan" Lanjutnya dengan senyuman kea rah kyuhyun.

"Ne, ** Hyung**" Lirih kyuhyun

"Heyyy"

"**Hyung?**"

"Kau ini aku suruh segera kekelas,Aigo Kyu...Ayolah senyum"

Donghae yang tadi hendak meninggalkan kyuhyun ke kelas,berbalik karna melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam ditempat.

"Aku tidak bisa senyum **hyung**"

"Tidak bisa?Kau kenapa kyu?Kau aneh! Ayolah senyum"

"Kau jelek** hyung**! Aku tidak bisa tersenyum pada orang jelek"

"Ya ya ya... Mana bisa begitu! Terkadang kau tersenyum kepada ku?"

"..."

"kalau begitu biar aku memaksa mu untuk tersenyum padaku" ucap Donghae sambil(?) menyubit pipi Kyuhyun membentuk senyuman dan membuat sang pemilik pipi itu meringis kesakitan.

"Appo Appo Hyung...Aishh"

Mereka berdua **Kim **bersaudara yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun ,bercanda di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sesekali beberapa siswa-siswi ikut bercanda atau sekedar menimpali ulah mereka berdua.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik pohon taman sekolah seorang siswi menyeringai kearah mereka . Dengan pandangan tajam,seakan-akan dibalik mata tajam itu menyimpan berjuta arti yang sulit bahkan sangat sangat sulit diartikan.

"**Kim Kyuhyun, adik dari Kim Donghae..Kau Hancurkan saja dia,Jika kau sendiri tidak mampu mendpatkan apa yang kau mau dari Donghae!" **

* * *

** (TBC) or (DELETE) ?**

Annyeonghaseyo Neall imnida

ini fanfic pertama aku di screenplays,Dan fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiranku,Jadi maklumkanlah...

Aku berharap ada yang mau sekedar baca,Bahkan Review..

Maaf jika judul tidak sesuai dengan isi , aku bingung hehe...

Jika Review banyak aku akan lanjutkan,Tapi jika sedikit bahkan tidak ada? Ya mau bagaimana lagi ..


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE **Chapter 2

Heechul menghempaskan tubuh-nya ke sofa. _Lelah ._ satu kata yang menggambarkan dirinya saat ini. Sepulang kerja menjadi pelayan di salah satu Cafe ternama di _seoul, _ia melanjutkan kuliah, Belum lagi sepulang Kuliah ia harus bekerja sip malam sebagai Kasir di Supermarket. Semua itu ia lakukan karena ia tidak mau Kedua** Dongsaeng**-nya bekerja keras.

2 tahun lalu ia yang mengajak kedua **Dongsaeng**-nya meninggalkan kediaman Paman dan Bibi-nya di Mokpo, Dan tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang di belikan Paman dan Bibinya saat ia memohon akan hidup sendiri bersama kedua **Dongsaeng**-nya di kota _Seoul_.

Baginya tinggal bersama Paman dan bibi-nya itu serasa merepotkan. Disana Heechul hanya duduk manis menjalani kehidupan. Memang Paman dan Bibi-nya itu siapa?Mereka pun juga punya anak,Pati sangat sangat keberatan jika harus merawat ketiga-nya. Kedua orangtua mereka saja membuang-nya,Bahkan mereka hampir saja dimasukan ke panti Jikalau Kyuhyun tidak merengek ikut Noona dan Hyungnya. Huh mereka memang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

'**Drtttt'**

Getaran Ponsel menyadarkan Heechul dari lamunannya. Ia melirik kearah ponselnya,bisa ia lihat Tertera nama '_**Hanggeng' **_Dilayar ponselnya itu. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir merah_ Heechul._Dengan sumringah Heechul menekan tombol hijau,lalu menggesernya.

"yoboseyo"

"yoboseyo Chulie,,Ah maksudku Heechul-ssi"

"hanggeng-ssi?Ada apa kau menelepon ku?" jawab Heechul,Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tak biasanya Hanggeng menelepon-nya. Walau setiap malam pria berkebangsaan china itu selalu mengirim pesan hanya sekedar mengucapkan 'Selamat malam' .

"Nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"Eum...Ada .. Memangnya kenapa?"

"ahh..tidak,aku hanya ingin mengajak mu makan malam sebenarnya,Eum bagaimana jika besok?"

"besok? Besok juga -kah setiap malam aku itu harus berkerja,Jadi tidak ada waktu libur."

"aish.. Kau ini bagaimana!"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"apanya?ah tidak tidak. Kalau begitu aku ingin bicara dengan mu besok,Aku tunggu sepulang kau dari kampus mu!"

"Yaakk..."

'_tuttuttut'_

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi Hanggeng sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon-nya.

"Aisshhh..Dasar tampan,Dasar tidak sopan,Seenak-nya saja memutuskan seperti itu" Umpat Heechul. Sejenak ia melepas beban lelahnya saat lelaki itu lalu melanjutkan aktifitas-nya seperti biasa. _Kembali bekerja._

.

.

* * *

**HOPE**

.

.

.

'_Brumm...Brumm'_

Suara Deruman motor menggema di Jalanan sepi itu. Seakan-akan mengejek satu sama lain, Menunjukan kekuatan, Kehebatan lewat deruman motor itu .

Hari memang sudah larut malam,Maka wajar jika jarang kendaraan berlalu lalang,Sebagian orang-]un mungkin sudah larut dalam mimpi.

_Hana...Dul..Set_

Seorang Wanita seksi melambaikan Sehelai kain dan Seiring terucapnya kalimat itu,Dua motor sport berwarna hijau dan merah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mereka saling merebut posisi terdepan.

Menambah kecepatan dan bahkan dengan cara licik. Berkali-kali salah satu dari kedua motor itu oleng.

Mereka terus begitu. Penonton _Balapan Liar _yang rata-rata rekan dari salah sang peserta terus

Berseru,menunggu siapa yang pertama melewati garis finish.

Sampai Akhirnya mendekati garis Finish, Motor Gp Hijau lah yang terdepan.

Seringaian kemenangan terus tersungging dari bibir namja bermarga bermarga KIM telah ada di genggamannya.

Sedangkan namja yang menjadi lawannya terlihat menatapnya tajam dengan tangan yang terus terkepal erat menahan kekesalannya.

"Kau boleh menang kali ini Kim Donghae!Suatu saat aku akan mengalahkan-mu!,Terima ini,Aku tidak butuh"

**Seungri,** pemuda yang kalah bertanding itu mengancam donghae,Sambil melemparkan amplop Coklat yang pasti berisi banyak uang Kearah Donghae.

'_Trakkk' _"Arghhh_"_

Sebelum meninggalkan kawasan _balapan liar_ itu,Seungri menendang bagian samping motor Motor dan tentu Donghae yang masih stay di motor-nya terjatuh.

"Ohh Shitt! Sial*n kau!"

"Donghae Gwechana?" yesung,Sahabat Donghae yang juga ikut menyaksikan _Balapan Liar _itu Khawatir dengan Donghae.

"Nan Gwechanayo Hyung" Jawab Donghae. Oh ternyata Donghae salah,Siku-nya berdarah,Kaki-nya pun mungkin sedikit terkilir karena kejatuhan motor yang cukup berat itu.

"Aku bantu berdiri Hae"

"..."

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?Jika tidak,aku akan mengantarmu,Biar kusuruh orang untuk membawa motormu kerumah mu"

"Gomawo Hyung,Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Ucap donghae,Ia berusaha naik ke atas motor-nya ,Mungkin pulang nanti ia akan ketauan Noona-nya jika ia balapan liar lagi. Tapi menurut-nya,Itu lebih baik dibanding ia tidak mendapat uang sama sekali.

"Kau terlalu keras pada diri mu Hae, Aku yakin orangtua-mu pasti akan menyesal membuang-mu hanya karena _Perceraian" _Guman Yesung .

.

.

.

* * *

**HOPE**

**.**

**.**

_**Penderitaan yang menyakitkan adalah koyaknya kulit pembungkus kesedaran- seperti pecahnya kulit buah supaya intinya terbuka merekah bagi sinar matahari yang tercurah.**__**Kalian memiliki takdir kepastian untuk merasakan penderitaan dan kepedihan. Jika hati kalian masih tergetar oleh rasa takjub menyaksikan keajaiban yang terjadi dalam kehidupan, maka pedihnya penderitaan tidak kalah menakjubkan daripada kesenangan.**__**Banyak di antara yang kalian menderita adalah pilihan kalian sendiri - ubat pahit kehidupan agar manusia sembuh dari luka hati dan penyakit jiwa. Percayalah tabib kehidupan dan teguk habis ramuan pahit itu dengan cekal dan tanpa bicara.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.Sesosok Yeoja keluar dari gedung rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai.

Dibuang-nya Struk kertas yang ia genggam setelah sebelumnya ia remas-remas.

Ia kesal,Ia lelah. Ingin rasanya menyerah tapi ia sadar bahwa jika ia menyerah sama saja ia mengorbankan Nyawa Adik-nya begitu saja.

Ia sudah berjanji Kepada Paman dan Bibi-nya akan merawat kedua adik-nya apapun yang terjadi tanpa bantuan mereka. Sekarang pun ia sudah tidak tahu Paman dan Bibi-nya tinggal di tak mungkin ia meminta bantuan kepada mereka. Sedangkan orang Tua-nya,Ahh ia sangat sangat menyimpan dendam yang teramat dalam kepada bisa orangtua mentelantar-kan anak-anak nya hanya karena _Perceraian . Egois _sekali .

"Kyunnie,Noona harus bagaimana?"

Setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Heechul. Ia terduduk di pinggir trotoar. Tak peduli sebagian orang memandang-nya aneh,Toh ini sudah larut malam. Penampilannya kacau malam ini,Setelah mengetahui obat yang harus ia tebus sudah jauh lebih sadar,Semakin hari keadaan Adik-nya akan semakin parah,Maka dariitu harga obat-nya pasti semakin mahal,Dosis-nya pun pasti semakin tinggi.

"Appa,Eomma kalian dimana?Chulie butuh kalian,Appa penyakit Kyunnie kembali lagi,Operasi itu tidak sepenuhnya membuat Kyunnie pulih! Bantu aku Eomma,Appa!Kalian jahat!"

"Arghhh"

Heechul menunduk . Mengapa kehidupan-nya dan kedua adik-nya seperti ini?. Hanya satu jawaban yang selalu ada di beranda otak heechul,Ini semua karena _Orang tua-nya ._

Heechul bangkit,Menatap plastik berisi obat-obatan yang kini ia genggam,Tidak semua obat dapat ia tebus . Lalu menuju ke halte untuk menunggu Bus. Ia masih bisa berfikir,Jikalau ia terus-terusan di tempat itu,Hanya dapat membuang buang waktu dengan tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ommo Hyung,Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Hyung-nya Pulang dengan Luka disiku-nya dan berjalan terseok-seok berteriak panic.

"Kyu, Kau belum tidur?"

"belum Hyung,Aku menunggu-mu dan Noona Pulang"

"Aishh Kau ini Sebaik-nya jangan terlalu tidur larut malam Kyu,Kau bisa kelelahan nanti. Lagipula Sudah kubilang Aku malam ini ada kegiatan"

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika salah satu dari kalian belum pulang Hyung. Hyung siku dan kaki-mu kenapa!?"

"Aku hanya luka Kyu"

"Kau bohong Hyung!,Sini biar ku lihat"

Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh Luka Donghae,Namun karena Donghae selalu mengelak,ia malah menyentuh Luka Donghae dengan sedikit keras.

"Arghh ,Appo Kyu"

**Donghae POV**

Saat ku pulang ke rumah,Kyuhyun masih saja belum tidur,Apa ia tidak dia tahu,Bahwa ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah? .

Ahh iya untung Noona belum pulang.

"Ommo Hyung,Kau kenapa?"

Dia berteriak Panik ke arahku,Ahh Kyu separah-parahnya keadaanKu sepertinya lebih parah jika kau sedang sangat menyedihkan Kyu.

"Kyu, Kau belum tidur?"

Aku bertanya,Mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaanya.

"belum Hyung,Aku menunggu-mu dan Noona Pulang"

"Aishh Kau ini Sebaik-nya jangan terlalu tidur larut malam Kyu,Kau bisa kelelahan nanti. Lagipula Sudah kubilang Aku malam ini ada kegiatan"

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika salah satu dari kalian belum pulang Hyung. Hyung siku dan kaki-mu kenapa!?"

"Aku hanya luka Kyu"

"Kau bohong Hyung!,Sini biar ku lihat"

Kyuhyun berusahamelihat Luka-ku,Namun Aku mengelak,Aku tak mau ia tau seberapa parah Luka karena gerakan ku yang tiba-tiba ini,tangan-nya jadi menyentuh Luka di tuhan, Ini benar benar sangat perih . Seberapa dalam-kah dalam Luka-ku?

"Arghh ,Appo Kyu"

Aku reflex mendorongnya hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang. Kepala-nya sedikit terantuk ujung sofa. Apa ia terlalu kencang mendorong Dongsaeng-nya?Terlalu berlebihan mungkin,Tapi sungguh gerakan itu reflex, Luka-ku ini sangat sangat perih .

'_kriettt'_

Kudengar suara decitan pintu. Oh Tuhan,Jangan-jangan itu Noona. Dan benar saja,Noona masuk dengan mata sembab,Apa dia menagis?memang kenapa ia bisa menangis?.Lalu ia menganga melihat kami,Apa Noona melihat aku mendorong Kyuhyun? , Oh iya jangan lupakan Luka yang masih terlihat di siku-ku. Noona pasti akan marah besar.

"Donghae ... Kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Anneong Neall Balik lagi membawa Fanfic yang gaje ini.

Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae Buat kata-kata penutup ku di chapter 1 . Sungguh, Aku tidak memaksa reader untuk review di fanfic abal-ku ini . Aku hanya ingin tau tanggapan kalian aja. Eh ternyata aku salah . Dan aku merasa jauh dibawah auttor-auttor senior lain-nya.

Maaf kata-kata berlebihan . Hehe maklum aku hanya pelajar dengan line 00 alias kelahiran tahun 2000.

Silahkan review . Aku menerima kritik dan saran kalian kok.. Hehe.. (^-^)

**Mind to review ?**

**Thanks To**

**n0name , RepVbick , casanova indah , Guest , dhedingdong , Kadera , ratnasparkyu , Chocojjee , Syuku , cece , choyeonrin , haniFElfkyu , Mei Hyun15 , lyElf ,DesvianaDewi12 , riekyumidwife ,cho fikyu ,Blackyuline .**

Ditunggu review selanjutnya (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

'_kriettt'_

Kudengar suara decitan pintu. Oh Tuhan,Jangan-jangan itu Noona. Dan benar saja,Noona masuk dengan mata sembab,Apa dia menagis?memang kenapa ia bisa menangis?.Lalu ia menganga melihat kami,Apa Noona melihat aku mendorong Kyuhyun? , Oh iya jangan lupakan Luka yang masih terlihat di siku-ku. Noona pasti akan marah .

"Donghae ... Kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE **Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"Donghae..Kau?"

Heechul membelalakan matanya,Mulutnya menganga. Pasal-nya ia baru saja melihat Adik-nya,Kyuhyun terjatuh karena didorong oleh Donghae,Adik pertama-nya..

Suasana hati-nya yang sedang tidak bagus,Membuat hal itu sangat keterlaluan di mata-nya .

Baru saja tadi ia merasa bersalah karena tidak membeli obat kyuhyun sepenuh-nya. Sekarang,Ia malah melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Heechul marah, Heechul kesal .

Terlebih lagi ia melihat Kedua **Dongseng**-nya yang sama-sama sedang meringis kesakitan, Oh ya jangan lupakan Luka dan memar di tubuh Donghae,

ia yakin Bahwa pasti **Dongsaeng **pertama-nya itu habis balapan atau tidak berantem dengan teman-nya. **Kebiasaan Buruk. **

"Noona,,,Noona mianhae,Aku tak sengaja mendorong Kyuhyun."

"Donghae. Kenapa siku-mu? Kenapa juga kau mendorong Adik-mu?"

"Aku,Aku hanya..."

Donghae tergugup. Ia sedang Menimbang-nimbang(?) jawaban yang tepat supaya tidak kena omelan Noona-nya.

"Hanya apa?"

"..."

" Jawab aku Kim Donghae!"

Heechul menatap Donghae dengan sorotan mata tajam. Ia sedang marah malam ini . Begitu banyak masalah menimpa-nya, Terlebih ia juga sedang lelah.

"Aku..Aku hanya Terjatuh **Noona**,Saat tadia aku jalan,Aku terjatuh di selokan"

Arghh..Donghae merutuki diri-nya yang menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sangat pasaran,Ia yakin Noona-nya tidak akan percaya . Ia menunduk .

"Ohh..Bagus..Kau sudah pintar Berbohong ternyata..Selemah apa tubuh-mu jika berjalan saja bisa sampai terjatuh..Hah!?"

"Noona,Tapi itu benar Noona"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Cepat jujur kepadaku,Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Atau tidak aku akan..."

Ancaman Heechul terpotong karena pengakuan Donghae.

"oke**,** aku mengaku,Aku balapan lagi **Noona, **Dan lihat aku menang,Aku menang Noona! Aku dapat uang,!"

Dan akhir-nya Donghae menjawab jujur. Ia menjawab sambil memamerkan senyum-nya dan berharap Noona-nya tidak akan marah.

Tapi...

'_Plakk'_

Satu tamparan diterima Donghae . Noona-nya menamparnya .

"Siapa sebenar-nya yang mendidik kau seperti ini Hae?, Kau meremeh kan **Noona **ya? Kau seharus-nya bilang Kalau uang jajan yang kuberikan kepada-mu itu tidak cukup bagi-mu!"

"**Noona **Bukan maksud ku seperti itu..Aku tahu beban-mu banyak, Dari mulai membiayai kehidupan kami bertiga sampai kau juga harus membeli obat Kyuhyun yang akau tahu sangat sangat mahal harganya .Tapi aku.."

Pembelaan Donghae terpotong karena Heechul mendorong-nya. Donghae terhuyung mundur akibat Noona-nya itu .

"Tapi kau tak harus balapan Hae,Itu membahayakan nyawa-mu. Kau mau mati muda ?Hah? Kalau kau mati aku juga akan..."

"Noo..Noona.. Hhhyung..Appo"

Perkataan Heechul terpotong dikala mendengar suara Rintihan itu. Ia menolehkan pandangan-nya kearah **Dongsaeng **Terkecil-nya . Ia sadar ia telah mengabaikan **Dongsaeng-**nya akibat perdebatan-ny adengan Donghae .

Dilihat-nya Kyuhyun Sedang meringkuk kesakitan,**Dongsaeng **bungsu-nya itu berusaha membuka botol obat dengan tangan bergetar.

Langsung saja Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun-nya itu . Donghae pun begitu.

"Kyuhyunnie,Kyuhyunnie..Ommo!"

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

Donghae Hyung mendorongku?Ommo aku tak sengaja menyentuh Luka di siku-nya itu . Pastin itu sangat perih.

Aihh kepala-ku terbentur pula .

Noona pulang,Ia menanyakan mengapa Donghae Hyung melakukan itu.

Donghae Hyung menjawab-nya,Tapi aku tahu ia berbohong . Aihh Donghae Hyung kau memang tak pandai berbohong . Kau harus belajar banyak dari-ku Hyung.

Mereka terus bertengkar.

Saat aku ingin berdiri dan mencoba membela Donghae Hyung, Dada-ku terasa nyeri.

**Sangat Nyeri.**

Bagaikan ribuan jarum menusuk bagian dalam dada Kiri-ku . Ya **Jantung.**

Kucoba untuk menarik nafas . Tapi. Dada-ku terasa sangat sempit. Tak ada oksigen sama sekali yang bisa kuhirup.

Oh **Tuhan**. Selalu seperti ini.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak meminum obat-ku? Seperti-nya baru sekitar tiga hari. Aku hanya meminum-nya jika aku merasa sakit saja, karena obat itu tinggal beberapa butir saja. Tapi ternyata itu tidak bisa. Kesehatan-ku sangat tergantung pada obat-obatan itu.

Ohh Shit kepala-ku mulai pusing. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulit-ku.

Aku berusaha mengambil obat yang terletak diatas meja. Obat itu memang sengaja kuletakkan disitu,Tadi aku Sempat ingin meminum-nya, tapi berhubung Donghae Hyung pulang,Aku lebih memilih untuk menunda-nya.

Tangan-ku Gemetaran,Jari-jari ku-pun mulai kesemutan. Tapi aku tetap mencoba membuka tutup obat itu. aku harus meminum-nya sekarang juga. Aihh Tumpah,Butir-butir obat yang tinggal sedikit itu menggelinding. Mana mungkin aku mengambil-nya,Untuk menggerakan tangan saja susah sekali. Aku coba membuka botol obat yang lain-nya tapi tangan-ku sangat sangat-lah lemas.

**Noona **dan **Hyung **masih saja berdebat,sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bagaimana keadaan-ku.

Aku harus mencoba memanggil -nya . Setidak-nya mereka akan berhenti berdebat.

"Noo..Noona.. Hhhyung..Appo"

Tenggorokan-ku serasa kering saat aku mencoba bersuara. Rahang ku juga terasa kaku.

"Kyuhyunnie,Kyuhyunnie..Ommo!"

Heechul Noona menengok kearah-ku Dan menghampiri-ku,Donghae Hyung pun juga. Mereka berteriak panik .

Ya Tuhan aku memang sangat merepotkan. Mata ku hampir tertutup sempurna. Semua-nya menjadi berbayang . arghh..

**Normal POV**

"Kyuhyunnie,Aishh obatmu Kyu!"

Heechul berteriak panic. Ia memunguti butir-butir obat yang terjatuh tadi.

"Kyu..Kyu kau jangan tidur Kyu,Minum dulu obat-mu"

Donghae,Yang melihat kyuhyun hendak menutup matanya menepuk-nepuk pipi supaya kyuhyun Menjaga kesadaran-nya.

Heechul Mengumpulkan obat Obat yang sudah ada dirumah dan yang baru ia beli tadi.

"Hae ambil-kan air putih!"

"ini **Noona!**"

Heechul memangku kepala kyuhyun. Lalu memasukkan beberapa jenis obat itu ke mulut Kyuhyun,Lalu meminum-kannya air putih.

Tak semua-nya kyuhyun bisa telan. Beberapa Obat ia muntah-kan lagi.

Air putih pun tidak semua-nya tertelan. Sebagian jatuh mengalir membasahi leher putih kyuhyun,Bercampur dengan keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari pori-pori kulit-nya.

Tapi Heechul terus berusaha. **Dongsaeng-**nya harus menelan semua obat-nya sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

Ia memasukkan paksa semua obat itu untuk masuk kedalam mulut sang Adik.

Ia yakin adik-nya itu pasti merasakan pahit,Karena obat itu yang sudah gagal berkali-kali ia telan . Tapi itu lebih baik,Heechul tak mungkin membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit . Darimana uang-nya?.

"Ommo..Donghae,Bagaimana ini?,Noona tidak bisa membeli semua obat Kyuhyun"

Setelah obat tertelan semua,Kyuhyun memejamkan mata-nya,Tidur mungkin (atau) Pingsan karena lelah menahan sakit. Tapi, Heechul masih saja melihat raut adik-nya kesakitan.

"Noona,Segera beli obat Kyuhyun. Ambil uang di tas-ku,Uang itu akan cukup untuk membeli-nya!Aku yang menjaga Kyuhyun"

"Hae... Uang hasil kemenangan balapan-mu itu?"

"Ne., Ayolah Noona,Apa Noona tega melihat Kyunnie kesakitan?!"

"Bawa kyuhyun ke kamar,! Aku akan membeli obat-nya"

Meski hari sudah larut malam ,ia akan tetap membeli obat,ia yakin pasti masih ada apotik yang buka. Ini semua Demi **Dongsaeng**-nya.

Sedangkan Donghae,ia mengambil alih kyuhyun yang tadi berada di pangkuan Heechul. Menggedong-nya dan membawa-nya ke kyuhyun yang terkulai di depan dada-nya,membuat-nya bisa merasakan nafas sang **Dongsaeng** yang terputus putus.

**.**

**.**

'**Saat ini aku bisa menahan rasa Sakit-ku. Melihat saudara-saudara-ku menderita. Dan menjalani keras-nya Hidup. mungkin suatu hari aku akan menyerah. Ini terlalu sakit,Ini terlalu membuatku menderita. Tuhan..Kenapa kau membiarkan-ku hidup,Jika Takdir-ku akan seperti ini.'**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HOPE**

**.**

**.**

"Heyy Kau!"

Suara seorang namja menggema di koridor Elementary Senior High school ruang kelas 10 **Senior High School.**

"Aku..?"

Seorang Yeoja manis,Berambut Pirang se-bahu yang merasa dipanggil-pun menyahut (?).

"Aishh,Ya pasti kau, Mana ada siswi lagi disini, Ini kan sudah jam pelajaran. Kau kelas 10-A kan?!"

"Oh, nde,Ada apa?"

"Ini.. Tolong Kau berikan pada Jung _**seonsaengnim, **__Katakan kalau dalam seminggu ini Kyuhyun tidak masuk"_

_Donghae,ia memberikan surat dokter kepada Yeoja di depan-nya itu. Lalu membalikan tubuh-nya dan lari ke lantai atas, Lantai dimana kelas-nya berada._

_"Yakk..Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun itu siapa?Aku tidak ini murid baru di sekolah ini. Aish!"_

_Yeoja itu berteriak kesal. Berharap Namja tadi,Donghae berbalik dan menyerahkan sendiri surat Donghae sudah terlalu jauh,Bahkan sudah menaiki tangga mungkin_

"Lee Sungmin"

Suara Lelaki paruh baya,Yang diyakini sungmin adalah Jung Seonsaengnim yang merupakan wali kelas 10-A itu memanggil-nya.

"Mengapa kau disini?Ayo masuk,Pelajaran akan segera di-mulai. Oh iya sebelum-nya perkenal-kan diri-mu dulu kepada teman-teman-mu"

"Ah iya seonsaengnim,Ini,Tadi ada seorang Sunbae yang menyerahkan ini. Dia bilang Murid-mu yang bernama kyo..Eh kyu.. Eh aku lupa seonsaengnim. Aishh siapa tadi nama-nya."

"Siapa?Coba sini biar saya lihat. Ah kyuhyun maksud-mu. Lagi-lagi ia tidak masuk"

"eh..iya,Itu maksud-ku"

"Ya sudah ayo masuk"

'Ada apa dengan kyuhyun?**Lagi-lagi ia tidak masuk.** Apa maksud jung Seonsaengnim? Payah sekali tidak masuk selama satu minggu,Apa tidak ketinggalan pelajaran. Aishh. Aku yakin dia bodoh. Ahh Lee Sungmin apa yang kau fikirkan. Tapi mengapa aku sangat penasaran dengan Si Kyuhyun itu. Dasar Bodoh'

.

.

* * *

.

"Aishh.. Dimana Hangeng tampan itu. Ia berjanji akan menunggu-ku sepulang kuliah . mengapa jadi aku yang menunggu-nya."

Heechul,Mengumpat tidak jelas di Taman depan Universitas-nya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tampan? Ah memang aku tampan."

"MWO?"

Heechul kaget,Tiba-tiba saja Hangeng muncul di depan-nya,Membuat-nya tersipu ,malu karena Hanggeng mendengar umpatan Heechul tadi.

"Aku hanya berguman Han"

"Dan kau cantik Chulie!"

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Hangeng. Ia baru saja dipuja oleh Namja –err- Yang di Sukai-nya.

"Dan Aku mencintai mu"

Rona merah itu semakin bertambah , Bahkan kini menyerupai merah-nya tomat. OMG (berlebihan).

"Kau mau menjadi Kekasih-k?u, Aku berjanji tak akan menghianati-mu, Aku berjanji akan memcoba menjadi yang terbaik untuk-mu Chulie"

"Hangeng-ah Kau?"

"Aku tidak main-main Chulie,Ini serius. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku..Aku..Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecawakan-mu,Aku mencintai-mu apa adanya."

Di dalam hati Heechul berteriak senang. Orang yang ia suka –Cinta- kini menyatakan perasaan cinta kepada-nya. Tapi ia juga memikirkan Kyuhyun,Waktu-nya bersama kyuhyun dalam sehari sudah sangat sedikit,Bagaiman jika Kyuhyun sedang sakit seperti ini?Dan Hangeng mengajak Heechul -nya heechul memilih Kyuhyun,Tapi pasti Hangeng akan merasa tersisihkan.

**.**

"**Noona,Hyung"**

"**Eumm,ne"**

"**Noona,Hyung, aku mencintai-mu"**

"**Tapi aku tidak kyu,Aku hanya mencintai Yeojachingu-ku"**

"**Aish,kau hyung, Cinta-ku bertepuk sebelah tangan!"**

"**Haha.. Noona juga mencintai-mu Kyu!"**

"**Jeongmal?Jika Noona sudah mempunyai namjachingu?Bagaimana?"**

"**Aku akan tetap mencintai-mu"**

"**Jika Noona harus memilih antara aku dan Namjachingu-mu, Kau pilih mana?"**

"**..."**

"**Jika diharuskan memilih antara Dongsaeng-mu dan orang yang kau cintai,Kau pilih mana?"**

"**..."**

"**Aku BERHARAP kita akan terus bertiga, Sampai tuhan mengambil salah satu dari kita"**

"**KYU!"**

**.**

"Eum.. Han?"

"Ne?"

"Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu,Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk ini"

"kau?Menolakku? Chulie.."

"Ani..Aku tidak menolak-mu,Beri aku waktu satu minggu.. Aku akan menjawab-nya, Ah aku harus pulang sekarang juga, **Dongsaeng-**ku sedang sakit. Sampai bertemu"

Heechul meninggalakan Hangeng di taman. Ia harus segera pulang menemui adik-nya.

Sedang-kan Hangeng,Ia memandang heechul dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Antara **berharap** dan **kecewa.**

"**Bukan-nya aku menolak-mu. Aku hanya takut mengecewakan-mu. Aku sedang berada di masa-masa sulit. Tak banyak waktu yang bisa ku luangkan untuk-mu. Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik mencintai-mu"**

**.**

**HOPE**

**.**

"Kyu..Noona pulang!"

Heechul yang baru saja sampai rumah,langsung menuju kamar -nya adik-nya itu sedang tiduran Dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh-nya sampai kepala.

"Hey Kyu"

"Noona"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja terbangun karena panggilan Noona-nya itu,Menyibak selimut-nya dan duduk di tempat tidur-nya.

"Donghae belum pulang? Kau sudah makan belum?Ini aku belikan bubur untuk-mu"

"Belum, Ah aku tidak nafsu makan Noona,Aku mual sekali"

"Aish,Kyu.. Bagaimana kau mau sembuh jika tidak mau makan,Makan-lah sedikit setelah itu kau minum Noona Suapkan"

"Tidak Noona"

"Kyu.."

"..."

"Makan atau Noona pergi"

"Terserah Noona. Sungguh, Perut-ku Mual sekali,Kalaupun aku memakan bubur itu,Pasti akan ku muntah-kan lagi"

Heechul,memandang lirih kearah Kyuhyun.

"Coba dulu kyu,Setidak-nya hanya satu suap,untuk meminum obat-mu. Kau tidak mau menambah beban-ku kan?"

"Noona, Tentu tidak"

"Maka dari itu kau makan, Ini"

"Baik-lah"

Heechul akhir-nya berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk memakan bubur yang pada suapan ke 4 kyuhyun kembali memuntahkan setidak-nya Lambung adik-nya itu terisi. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun dapat meminum obat-nya.

Heechul tersadar,Seharusnya dalam keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu,Kyuhyun harus dirawat di rumah sakit walau hanya sekedar mendapatkan cairan infus. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan-lah Type anak yang mudah mengeluh. Sesakit apa-pun yang ia rasakan, ia akan mampu menahannya.

.

* * *

.

"Aishh.. Dimana letak **Bungeoppang**? Ahh dasar Noona!"

Donghae sedang berada di supermarket,Noona-nya yang menyuruh-nya untuk belanja bulanan, Karena persediaan bahan makanan di rumah-nya sudah sedikit.

"Aihh.. ini dia"

Dan akhir-nya setelah berkeliling mencari bahan makanan yang dipesan Noona-nya, ia bergegas ke-kasir untuk membayar-nya.

"Lima puluh ribu won. Ah eumm Kau anak yang rajin ya, Pasti kau disuruh Eomma-mu untuk membeli belanjaan ini"

Pegawai kasir memuji atau entahlah bagi donghae meledek diri-nya. Ia memandang sekeliling-nya, Memang, Hanya Donghae disana yang masih Menggunakan seragam sekolah dan berbelanja sendirian, Selebih-nya yaitu keluarga kecil ataupun ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja.

"Aishh..Kau meledekku eoh? Aku tidak punya eomma, Ini uangnya"

Donghae langsung meninggalkan Supermarket itu setelah membayar uang belanjaan. Tapi langkah-nya terhenti saat ia melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya yang kurang lebih 10 tahun ini tak terlihat dimata-nya.

Sesosok Ibu yang tega menitip-kan anak-anak nya ke paman dan bibi-nya,Atau bisa dibilang mentelantarkan-nya.

Sesosok Ibu yang tega Membiarkan anak-anak nya menderita. Berjuang keras menghadapi Keras-nya Hidup.

Sesosok Ibu yang telah lama ia Rinduka,n namun ia juga Membenci-nya. lebih tepat-nya membenci kedua orang tua-nya.

Ia berjalan mendekati sosok wanita paruh baya itu, Nampak-nya sang ibu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis yang mungkin sepantaran-nya.

"**Eomma"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Holla... Neall Back.. Hehe

Makin aneh kah ceritanya? Makin gaje? Huhu ide cerita ini ternyata pasaran yah? (-_-')

Maaf kalau kurang panjang,maaf juga update-nya telat, 2 minggu kedepan saya persiapan UTS.

**Jawaban review CH 2**

**Riekyumidwife **Hua.. Iya,kasian luntang-lantung.. (-_-) Haha banyak yang minta buat Kyu menderita, Tapi memang dia cocok jadi cast menderita .. Ahaha.. Kasian-nya dirimu kyu,,89 line? Jauh diatas aku ternyata ya.. Gomawo review-nya Eonni (^_^)

**Mei Hyun15 **Jeongma lMianhae kalau pendek, Kaya-nya enak aja naro TBC di bagian itu.. Hehe.. Ne,ini sudah dilanjut.. Gomawo Review-nya (^_^)

**Iloyalty1 **Jeongmal Mianhae kalau pendek, Maaf itu typo,Cob abaca ulang aja,Sudah aku perbaiki kok.. Gomawo Review-nya.

**DesvianaDewi12 **Gomawo review-nya Chingu.. (^_^) Hehe maaf baru update sekarang..

**Heyani12 **Hehe maaf Ch ini panjang-nya ya hanya segini..Gomawo reviw-nya..

**Gyurievil **iya, Gomawo eonni, Memang typo di Ch Lalu bertebaran..Huhu.. Tapi sudah aku edit kok.. Gomawo review-nya (^_^)

**Cece **kita lihat di Ch ini Oke-oke .. Mianhae kalau update-nya lama, Gomawo review-nya,Chingu (^_^)

**Kadera **huahaha gak apa-apa kok chingu, Kamu gak jahat... Eum,Ch 2 sudah kuedit lagi karena banyak typo-nya.. Gomawo review-nya (^_^)

**Blackyuline **Hah?Nikah? Haha kaya'a gak sampe nikah deh,Hehe..Tapi kita lihat Di CH kedepannya aja.. Gomawo review-nya .. (^_^)

**Hanikyuelf **Hehe,Kita lihat di Ch ini,Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyu.. Gomawo review-nya (^_^)

**Sfsclouds **hehe,Gomawo review-nya chingu.. (^_^)

**Gg94 **hehe, Gomawo, Mianhae jika di Ch ini pendej juga ,, Gomawo review-nya (^_^)

**LoveKyu **Hehe iya, Memang banyak typo-nya, Aku belum cek ulang tapi udah aku update, Gomawo review-nya Eonni-ku...

**Elfishy **hehe, Gomawo review dan Semangat-nya eonni .. (^_^)

**Reyre **Ne,ini sudah dilanjut..

**Ayu **Gomawo .. (^_^)

Terimakasih yang sudah berniat membaca dan mereview Ff-ku ini..

Ditunggu review-nya, Biar aku semangat nelanjutin-nya..Hehe

**Neal Ladum**


	4. Chapter 4

Ia berjalan mendekati sosok wanita paruh baya itu, Nampak-nya sang ibu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis yang mungkin sepantaran-nya.

"**Eomma"**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE CH 4**

KimTaeyeon, Ibu Kandung dari Heechul,Donghae, dan Kyuhyun itu pun menghentikan perbincangan-nya dengan gadis dihadapan-nya. Ia cukup merasa asing dengan suara Panggilan itu. Ia menolehkan pandangan-nya ke asal suara panggilan itu. Dahi-nya mengkerut bingung. Ia memperhatikan Namja remaja dihadapan-nya.

"Kau siapa?"

Donghae,Terkaget karena jawaban panggilan-nya tak menyangka eomma-nya melupakan wajah anak-nya sendiri.

"Eomma?/Eomma?"

Baik donghae, maupun gadis tadi serempak memanggil sang eomma dihadapan-nya itu.

Donghae dan gadis itu saling memandang. Ohh Donghae sangat tahu gadis itu,Victoria.

Gadis yang sempat mengejar cinta-nya dulu. Tapi donghae selalu menolak gadis itu.

Ia memang banyak bersalah dengan gadis itu.

Dari mulai memberi harapan palsu, mempermain-kan hati gadis itu, Membiarkan gadis itu merasakan sakit-nya mencintai tanpa dibalas perasaan cinta.

Dan terakhir, saat Kangin, Oppa dari Victoria memohon padanya untuk membalas cinta adik-nya. Donghae terus menolak , tapi Kangin memaksa sampai akhirnya ia mengiyakan asal Kangin berhasil mengalahkan-nya dalam balapan.

Dengan taruhan,Jika Donghae menang,Kangin harus memberikan sejumlah uang yang donghae minta,Dan jika Donghae kalah, barulah ia mau menerima cinta victoria.

Tapi tanpa disangka, Saat berusaha menyalip posisi Donghae,Kangin yang mungkin tak terbiasa menggunakan motor,Apalagi dalam kecepatan tinggi,Menabrak pembatas jalan dan tewas seketika. Sejak saat itu Victoria menghilang dari kehidupan-nya . Tapi kini...

Victoria memandang benci kearah Donghae.

"Eomma,Dia siapa mu?"

Tanya Victoria tanpa mengalihkan pandangan benci-nya dari Donghae.

Sang Eomma kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke namja yang tadi memanggil-nya **eomma.** Ia memperhatikan intens namja itu. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala (?) . Sesaat memperhatikan wajahnya,kim Taeyeon merasa familiar dengan wajah itu.

"Ah..eumm Dia? Ah eomma tidak tau vic"

Donghae semakin memandang eomma-nya dengan tatapan bingung dan kecewa. Tapi sesaat dia sadar,bahwa eomma-nya hanya** pura-pura **tidak memgenali-nya.

"Aih.. Mianhae, Nonna, Nyonya, Saya salah permisi dulu"

Donghae pergi meninggal-kan kedua-nya. Ia tidak mau berlarut larut kesal karena sang eomma tidak mengakuinya. Victoria masih memandang benci kearah donghae yang sedang berlari meninggalkan mall tersebut,Hingga Donghae menghilang dari bilik yang terdapat di mall tersebut.

.

.

"Eomma"

"Ne,Chagi?"

"Kau tau namja tadi, Yang memanggil mu eomma ?"

"Eumm...tidak"

Sang Eomma menjawab dengan gugup.

"Aishh,Mengapa kau gugup eomma? Maksudku kau tahu orang-nya kan?"

"Ne.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia tampan bukan?"

Gadis yang diyakini anak dari sang eomma tadi, Beralih memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti menerawang masa lalu.

"Ne?"

"Dia Manis?"

"n..ne"

"Dia Terlihat seperti Pangeran?"

Sang gadis, bertanya menyerupai berguman dengan tatapan kosong.

"..."

Kali ini sang Eomma tidak mengiyakan pertanyaan menatap bingung anak-nya itu.

"Tapi dia pangeran yang jahat ,eomma..Dia tidak punya hati!Dia tak punya rasa kasih sayang!Dia kejam,Dia hanya mementingkan uang, Dia..Dia seorang Pembunuh"

"Chagii?"

"Hiks..Dia..Dia yang telah membuat kangin oppa meninggalkan kita Selamanya eomma"

"mwo?"

"Hiks..eomma..Aku..Aku pasti akan balas dendam padanya eomma! Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa, Dulu memang aku mencintainya,Tapi sekarang,Semejak Kematian kangin oppa,Aku sangat sangat membencinya!Aku salah mencintai-nya eomma."

Sang eomma tersentak Kaget akan perkataan anaknya itu. Bagaimana tidak?..Kim Donghae.. Namja yang di benci anak gadisnya adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

" Aishh..Mianhae eomma,Aku jadi curhat pada-mu,Ayo kita ke mobil,Appa pasti sudah menunggu"

Victoria menghapus air mata dipipinya itu dan berjalan meninggalkan sang eomma yang masih diam terpaku karena perkataannya.

'**Donghae..Kau berbuat apa? Heechul apa kau menjaga kedua Dongsaeng-mu dengan baik? Kyunnie,kau sehat sehat saja bukan? Tapi mengapa kalian berada di seoul? Maafkan eomma uri aegya' **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HOPE **

**.**

**.**

**14 Days later**

"Appo,Hyaa.. Kau siapa? Apa kau salah masuk kelas? Ini tempat duduk-ku!"

Teriak Sungmin karena tersandung kaki seorang namja dan mendapati seorang namja manis berkulit putih pucat yang sedang duduk di bangku sekolah-nya itu.

Sang namja,Kyuhyun, Sontak mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah yeoja yang telah membentaknya itu.

"Eh?Ini tempat duduk-ku..Kau yang siapa?"

"Aishh.. Mengelak saja kau,Bodoh! Pergi sana"

Sungmin memukul kepala kyuhyun,Hingga kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Appo,Kenapa kau memukulku?Eoh? Kau Tanya saja murid-murid di kelas ini! Aku lah yang duduk di tempat ini!"

Seakan mengejek,Sungmin menirukan ucapan kyuhyun dengan menggerutu (?) sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Tapi wajahnya mendadak ciut (?) saat mendengar kata kata temannya yang seolah menegur-nya.

"**Heyy Lee Sungmin, Kau jangan kasar begitu, Dia Cho kyuhyun, Dua minggu lalu dia memang tidak masuk Akan tetapi dia memang duduk di tempat itu. Dan kini dia duduk bersama-mu,Jadilah kawan yang baik"**

"Mwo?"

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Antara malu dan merasa bersalah,Terlebih ia telah membentak dan bahkan memukul Namja yang baru saja sembuh dari sakit-nya.

"Aishh..Mianhae ne?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan kembali membaca buku pelajaran-nya,Ia yakin 2 minggu tidak masuk sekolah,Pasti dirinya banyak tertinggal pelajaran.

Sungmin pun menduduki dirinya di bangku sebelah kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua terus saling diam,Tanpa berbicara satu sama bel masuk berdering.

Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan seonsaengnin yang sedang menerangi, Dan sungmin yang sesekali menolehkan pandangannya hanya untuk menatap wajah kyuhyun.

'**Tampan' **Batinnya.

Sampai saat-nya jam olahraga tiba, Kyuhyun hanya ikut menemani teman-temanya berganti pakaian. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran olahraga,Hanya sesekali saja saat ada pengambilan nilai,itu pun pasti setelah itu tubuh nya langsung Kolaps.

"Hey kyu, mana bisa kau sehat jika olahraga saja jarang?"

"Iya Kyu, Kau itu gampang sekali sakit. Kau harus banyak olahraga. Kau tahu itu"

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman saat pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari beberapa temannya itu.

'**Sering Olahraga memang membuat tubuh kalian sehat,Tapi tidak dengan aku' **Batinnya

Setelah semua murid ke lapangan olahraga,Kelas kosong. Hanya ialah satu-satunya murid yang berada di kelas. Ia mencatat beberapa pelajaran penting dari buku teman-nya yang diberi kan Seonsaengnim selama dirinya tidak masuk.

"Hey"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau?Mengapa kau disini?Tidak berolahraga?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin disini saja,Menemani-mu!"

"Eumm.. sungmin Imnida!"

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan-nya, Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak,Lalu membalas uluran tangan sungmin.

"Basah.., Mengapa tangan mu basah? Kau berkeringat ya Kyu?Sepertinya tidak,Hanya tangan-mu saja yang berkeringat"

**Drtt..Drtt..**

Kyuhyun yang** sedikit** berniat membalas pertanyaan sungmin mengurungkan niat-nya karena getaran ponselnya. Ia meraih-nya dan menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsel-nya.

'**yeoboseyo'**

'**Yeoboseyo Noona, Ada apa?'**

'**Kyunnie,kau tidak olahraga bukan?'**

'**Tidak'**

'**baguslah, jangan terlalu lelah, oh ya sore ini Noona lembur,Jadi noona pulang telat Ne. Jangan lupa makan dan minum ka harus plang dengan ?'**

'**Arraseo'**

Entah penasaran atau apa Sungmin memndekatkan telinganya ke ponsel kyuhyun.

"Aishh..Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah,Tidakk..Bukan maksudku untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan-mu dengan..Dengann-"

"Noona-ku"

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Noona-mu?"

"Ne"

Sungmin hanya ber 'o' lama Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan catatan-nya ,Sementara Sungmin sedang memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk memulai pembicaraan **lagi.**

"Kyu?"

"..."

"Kyuhyun,Kau- Eumm..Kau sudah sembuh?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangan-nya kea rah yeoja itu saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

'**Memangnya aku bisa sembuh,kalau-pun bisa pasti biaya-nya sangat mahal' **batinnya

"memangnya kenapa"

Bukannya menjawab,Kyuhyun malah berbalik bertanya kepada sungmin.

"Ani,Aku hanya bertanya. Saat sunbae menyerahkan surat Dokter kepada-ku untuk diberikan ke seonsaengnim,Ia hanya berkata kau izin beristirahat selama seminggu,Tapi mengapa kau tidak masuk Dua minggu ? Seberapa parah sakit-mu itu?"

"Surat dokter?Donghae Hyung tidak langsung memberikan-nya pada seonsaengnim?"

**Lagi,**Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Sepertinya ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"Ah iya, Donghae? Siapa Doonghe hyung yang kau sebut itu? Dia Hyung-mu atau sekedar sunbae yang mengenal-mu saja?jika diperhatikan kalian berdua terlihat sedikit mirip."

"Dia memang Hyung-ku"

"Jadi Kau mempunyai Noona dan Hyung?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya **lagi , **ia tidak meneruskan kegiatan mencatat-nya. Mungkin,Lebih memilih menemani sungmin yang mengajak-nya berbincang-bincang.

"wow,Berarti ramai ya jika keluarga-mu sedang makan bersama?Aku juga meminta eomma dan appa untuk memberi ku saudara,Tapi mereka tak penah mengabulkan-nya,Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyu miris. **Keluarga ?. **

"Buat saja sendiri!" Kyuhyun menggoda karena permintaan tadi. **Eomma dan appa-nya tidak mengabulkan permintaannya yang ingin mendapatkan saudara?. **

"Aish,Kau menggoda-ku!"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat melihat sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. **IMUT **batinnya.

"Oh ya,Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan-ku?Yang tadi, Kau sakit apa sampai dua minggu tidak masuk?"

"**YAA..LEE SUNGMIN, MENGAPA KAU KEMBALI KE KELAS?BERANINYA KAU MEMBOLOS SAAT PELAJARANKU!"**

Teriakan park seonsaengnim,Guru olahraga membuat Sungmin teringat kalau ia bolos jam olahraga hanya karena ingin berdua dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun merasa lega,ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. Itu hanya membuat diri-nya terlihat lemah.

Ia sedikit meringis saat park seonsaengnim menjewer telinga yeoja yang baru dikenal-nya itu.

Baru kenal ya? Tapi mereka sudah seakrab itu.

"Yakk..Appo, ahh,Kyu kita bertemu nanti,kita akan ke kantin bersama!"

**.**

**.**

**HOPE**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on**

"Han"

"Ne,Chulie,Ah ayolah ungkap-kan perasaan cinta-mu,Aku tidak sabar ingin menjadi NamjaChingu-mu"

Senyum sumringah Hangeng tunjukan untuk menunggu jawaban cinta Heechul.

"Aku..aku tidak bisa menerima cinta-mu"

Senyum itu memudar. Hilang bahkan,Saat mengetahui jawaban yang berupa tolakkan itu.

Tapi ia melanjutkan dengan senyum tipis. Mungkin itu hanya candaan. Pikirnya.

"Mwo? Wae? Bukankah kau menyukai-ku,Ah kau jangan bercandan Chulie."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku menyukai-mu bukan berarti aku mencintai-mu. Memang-nya setiap gadis yang menyukai-mu,Mengagumi-mu itu harus mencitaimua? Tidakkan?"

"Tapi,Chulie,Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau-?"

"Aku akan mencintai-mu dilain waktu. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau akan meyesal jikalau menjadi namjachingu-ku"

Heechul berniat meninggalkan hangeng di taman, Tapi hangeng menahan pergelangan tangan-nya.

"Chulie?"

"Wae?Kau memaksa-ku untuk menerima cinta-mu? Tidakkan? Sudah kubilang aku akan hadir mencintai-mu dilain waktu han,Itupun jika kau masih belum mempunyai pasangan,Lepaskan tak ingin telat pulang ke rumah."

Hangeng perlahan melepaskan genggamannya. Ia memandang sendu wanita yang di -nya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

'**mengapa ia menolak-nya?bukankah ia mencintainya?ia menyukai-nya?apa orang lain dihati-nya selain begitu,Siapa?Biar aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah merebut Chulie-ku'**

**Flashback off**

Setetes airmata membasahi pipi mulus hal itu,Membuat dirinya merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi perasaan-nya.

'**ia tidak egois kan? Ia masih memikir-kan orang lain yang ia sayangi,bukan Cuma dirinya'**

"Heyy,Heechul,ini bukan saat-nya kau menangis,Layani pengunjung di depan,Ini biar aku yang mengerjakan." Tegur salah satu rekan kerja Heechul.

"Ah,ne,mianhae"

Heechul mengusap air mata-nya,Dan kembali berkerja, Sekilas dilirik-nya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan-nya. **21.30 PM . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae,Kyu Noona pulang"

Heechul,menyerngit bingung saat tidak mendapati kedua Dongsaeng-nya di dalam rumah.

'Mungkin mereka sudah tidur'

Heechul berjalan menuju kamar Kedua **Dongsaeng-nya **. Membuka pintu perlahan supaya tidak menimbulkan suara decitan.

Lampu kamar dimatikan,Sudah pasti mereka berdua sudah tidur. Tapi alangkah kagetnya Heechul,Saat tidak mendapati kedua **Dongsaeng-nya**.

"Aish..Dimana meraka?"

"Donghae Kyuhyun"

Heechul mulai panik, Dilirik-nya jam **23.18 PM .**

"Hae,Kyu kalian kemana?"

"Huh"

Heechul ingat,Jika Noona-nya belum pulang lewat dari Pukul **23.18 **, itu berarti mereka akan menunggunya di taman . Dengan segera ia bergegas menyusul kedua **Dongsaeng-nya .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HOPE**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung"

"Ne"

"Bintangnya banyak, Ne?"

Kyuhyun terus memandangi langit malam dari tempatnya berbaring.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman, Kyuhyun yang tadi baru saja sampai taman entah mengapa langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman dan membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau. Begitupun dengan Donghae,ia mengikuti gerakan Adik-nya itu.

Hanya mereka berdua yang terlihat sedang berbaring. Tak banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman ini. Terlebih ini sudah larut malam.

"Hyung,bukankah ada mitos,Jika bintang jatuh dan kita memberikan harapan,Maka akan terkabul?"

"Memang"

"Kau punya harapan Hyung?"

"Semua orang pasti mempunyai harapan Kyu!"

"Jika dari lahir,Atau sampai saat ini harapan yang orang lain minta sudah tercapai, Apa ada harapan lagi?"

"Menurutku harapan orang itu tak-akan pernah Habis. Jika yang satu sudah terkabul,Pasi rang itu akan mengharapkan yang lain"

"Jika begitu, Apa harapan-mu?"

"Heyy.. kalian berdua itu memang anak nakal"

Heechul,yang baru sampai taman,Segera menghampiri kedua **Dongsaeng-nya **dan ikut membaringkan tubuh-nya di samping Kyuhyun. Sebatas melepas lelah.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berbaring di rumput hijau taman sambil menghadap ke langit.

"Woah..Lihat itu,Noona,Hyung.. Bintang jatuh"

Kyuhyun,Berteriak antusias sambil mengarahkan telunjuk-nya kearah langit.

"Aish..Kau berhayal Kyu!" Seru Heechul.

"Tidak,Noona,Itu benar. Cepat kau berikan harapan-mu. Dimulai dari kau,Noona!"

Heechul yang masih bingung,Mengerutkan dahinya,Sambil menatap intens kelangit.

'Mana ada bintang jatuh? Apa adik-nya ini menghayal?'

"Noona!"

"ah,Ne.. Aku **berharap** Cinta ku dan Dia bisa menyatu secepat-nya Dan kami hidup bahagia, Tanpa **Beban!**"

Entah mengapa Heechul mengucapkan harapan itu. Mengapa Diotak-nya haanya Hangeng,Hangeng, Dan Hangeng?.

"Aku Kyu**, Harapan**-ku ingin menjadi Pembalap, Dan hidup bahagia bersama Istri-ku kelak!"

Donghae melontarkan harapan-nya itu dengan senyuman.

"Oh iya, Aku juga **Berharap** Suatu saat nanti kau sehat kembali kyu, Dan kita selama-nya dapat berkumpul Bertiga . Dalam keadaan apa-pun!"

"Ne,Noona, Aku juga"

"Dan kau Kyu, apa Harapan-mu?"

Heechul dan Donghae menolehkan pandangan-nya ke sang magnae. Dilihat-nya Kyuhyun yang sedang memejam-kan mata-nya.

"Heyy Kyu"

Donghae mengguncangkan pelan bahu adik-nya itu.

"**Harapan-ku. Tidak banyak. Tuhan, Bahagiakan-lah kedua saudara-ku!Jangan buat mereka susah karena-ku. Dan semoga suatu saat nanti keluarga-ku dapat berkumpul kembali. Walau tanpa aku sekalipun. harapan itu banyak kah?"**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum lebar kearah langit.

"Hey,Tinggal kau, Apa **harapan**-mu?"

"Harapan?bukankah harapan itu tidak diberitahu ya?"

"Yakk..Kyu!"

"Bukankah begitu? Aku benar kan, Maka dari itu aku tidak memberitahu kepada kalian"

"Aishh,Kita tertipu Hae!"

"Kyu ! Hya.. rasakan ini Bocah!"

DongHae bangit dari posisi berbaring-nya dan hendak menyerang kyuhyun, Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu, Beniat pulang kerumah dengan cara berlari menghindari amuk-kan kedua saudara-nya.

"Hae,Kyu Tunggu Noona!"

Heechul ikut bangkit dan mengejar kedua **Dongsaeng-nya **.

Donghae terus mengejar Kyuhyun. Ia melupakkan jika adik-nya itu tidak boleh terlau lelah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ada di terdepan, Merasakan kepala-nya mulai pusing,Pandangan-nya pun sudah tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti,ia memegang erat dada-nya,Berharap agar nyeri itu tidak bertambah nyeri

. Ia membungkuk ,Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada lutut,Sedangakn tangan kanan-nya tetap memegang erat dada-nya. Ia memang sudah biasa menghadapi rasa sakit itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melanjutkan larinya.

Tak peduli jika Donghae menagkap-nya dan akan memukul-nya. Toh pasti Donghae akan membatal-kan niat-nya melihat kondisi kyuhyun seperti ini.

Tapi ia merasa, Posisi berhenti-nya itu ditempat yang salah. Ia baru tersadara kalau ia berhenti di tengah jalanraya.

Cahaya lampu dan suara klakson mobil semakin mebuat-nya yakin,IA BERHENTI DITEMPAT YANG SALAH.

Seharus-nya ia lari,Tapi ia tak kuat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata-nya erat-erat.

Sampai dirasakannya,Tubuh seseorang yang kini sedang memeluk-nya. sepasang tangan yang melindungi di bagian kepala dan dada-nya. Mencoba menyembunyikan tubuh ringkih kyuhyun agar tidak tertabrak langsung oleh kendaraan yang melintas.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

* * *

Neall come back..

**Siapa yang melindungi Kyuhyun?**

**Heechul/Donghae or other cast ?**

Typo's diatas bertebaran.. -_-

Mianhae sepertinya nggak semua member suju ada di FF ini,Ada juga cast member SNSD and F(x) tapi hanya satu dua lah ^_^

Maaf banget kalau lama update,

Menjelang UTS lalu, Saya di suruh belajar sama ortu bener-bener.

Selesai UTS,Saya yang mengikuti lomba 'Wall Magazine' di sekolah saya dan gak banyak waktu buat maen-maen dirumah,Juga karena paket modem yang sudah **Habis .**

Dan untung anak kelas 9 lagi pada UAS,jadi kelas 8 diliburin dehhh... ^_^

Oh iya untuk nama sekolah KyuHaeMin 'Elementary senior High School' haha.. Abisnya gak tau mau pake nama apa,Jadi saya gabungkan lah itu.. Tapi inti-nya ya SHS deh ya..

Dari chapter ke chapter kenapa yang review menurun?padahal yang views udah 1800 lebih loh, T.T

Apa FF ini semakin ngebosenin? Huaaaa... kapok (?) deh saya kalau gitu,,

Okey, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang review, dan terimakasih juga buat yan Cuma views or silent reader ^_^ dan juga buat yang follow & favourite Fanfic ini,Di review juga ya, Aku harap ^_^

**Jawaban review chapter 3**

**Riekyumidwife **ahaha.. kasian lah eonni, Kyuhyun selalu menderita di fanfic, Haha tapi itu menurutku daya ketertarikan ku sendiri ^_^ Kurang menderita? Ohalah aku gak pandai-pandai buat kyu menderita kayanya, hehe.. Mianhae eonni nggak bisa update kilat, T.T . Gomawo, Ditunggu review selanjut-nya eonni ^_^

**Blackyuline **iya han gege kasian, Iya kyu juga kasian, Ah semuanya kasian kayanya Kkk- .. Haha ia tuh Hae, Mendingan kerja, Jadi apaan kek, Jangan balapan. Entar diomelin Heechul eonni?/Noona?/Oppa?/ loh.. Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

**Kadera **Hey hey, Ryeowook?,Entah dia ada disini atau tidak, T.T, Tapi tebakan anda salah ;p Gomawo revienya ^_^

**Gyurievil **Kkk- mantap ya?Apanya hayoo yang mantap? :p terimakasih pujiannya,hehe, aih,Kayanya masih ada typo deh chingu,Mianhae, Hehe but Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

**Jujungshin **Hehe,Gomawo tebakkannya ..Tadinya mau kaya begitu,Tapi berhubung ada cast lain yang belum saya munculkan(?) jadi sungminnya saya geser *EmangBisa? .. Gomawo reviewnya,Ditunggu review selanjutnya ^_^

**LianPangestu **Hehe,Maunya begitu, Tapi bingung saya bikinnya, takut mace tide dan jadinya aneh.. Gomawo ^_^

**Tya andriani **Hehe, Gomawo ^_^

**Ayu **kenapa kyu menderita? Saya juga tidak tahu, Sesuai sama wajahnya dia yang diperankan apapun itu cocok. Ya jadi cowok nerd,Penyakitan,Cool,Sombong,Evil,Bak malikat DLL,menurutku cocok aja sama parasnya dia, Hehe.. Iya semoga mereka cepat bersatu,Walau aku buat lama Kkk-, Kalau menurut aku,Eomma-nya dibilang sayang ya pasti,Tapi dia juga egois sma seperti suaminya(?). Gomawo ^_^

selanjutnya,Saya juga lagi mikir ending yang cocok buat FF kaya gini, reviewnya,

**DesvianaDewi12 **Kya..Gomawo semangatnya Chingu, Love yaaa...ia ini sudah aku lanjut,Mianhae kalau lama ^_^

**RianaClouds **iya,Kasihannnn.. ^_^

**Iloylaty **Adakah? Kita lihat di Chch berikutnya... Kalau menurut aku sih ada..Hehe ^_^

**Cece **lama kah? Huaa..Pasti Ch kali ini lebih lama,Mianhae T.T .Hehe gomawo ^_^

**Sfsclouds **Hehe,aku emang sengaja naro (?) TBC disitu *smirk . Sungmin?Sepertinya bukan,Gomawo tebakkanya ^_^

**Arum Junnia **10 tahun mungkin mereka jalani hidup masing-masing. Hehe tebakkannya Gomawo ^_^

Okey, Gomawo reviewnya ^_^ Love yaa,Buat kalian semua.

Suka banget kalau ditebak,Daripada Cuma review 'Next' berasa kaya gimana gituh.

Sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya ^_^ Ditunggu reviewnya .

**Neal Ladum**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata-nya erat-erat.

Sampai dirasakannya,Tubuh seseorang yang kini sedang memeluk-nya. sepasang tangan yang melindungi di bagian kepala dan dada-nya. Mencoba menyembunyikan tubuh ringkih kyuhyun agar tidak tertabrak langsung oleh kendaraan yang melintas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE chapter 5**

"Aishhh sudah hampir tengah malam,Pasti eomma marah?"

Yeoja dalam mobil itu,**Victoria. **ia mendecah kesal. Sesekali ia melirik kearah dashboard. Waktu menunjukan pukul 23.30 PM .

Jalan sudah sangat sepi,Hanya tampak beberapa orang saja berkeliaran di sekitar jalan taman. Tapi meski begitu, Yeoja itu hanya melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Tidak mau ambil resiko jika ia melajukan dengan kecepatan penuh dan akan menabrak seseorang atau bisa saja mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

Dan benar!ia melihat seorang Namja berhenti di tengah jalan dengan posisi membungkuk. Apa ia ingin mati? Namja itu menoleh kearah mobilnya. Sedikit menyipitkan mata karena silaunya lampu mobil yang memang sengaja ia nyalakaan.

"**Kim Donghae?"**

Walau dari jarak jauh sekalipun,sepertinya Victoria tahu siapa namja itu.

Walau yeoja itu kurang yakin,ia hanya melihat wajahnya dari foto dan sekali melihatnya dari kejauhan. "**Jika kau tidak mampu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dari donghae. Kyuhyun. Kelemahan nya ada di adiknya itu!"**

Victoria hanya tersenyum miris,Mengingat kata-kata teman almarhum Oppa-nya. Tapi senyum miris itu berganti dengan seringaian.

Nyawa dibalas dengan Nyawa . Hanya itu yang ia fikirkan.

"Cihh! Kim kyuhyun! Tahu ada mobil bukannya menjauh tetapi hanya seperti ini ,Bukan salah ku jika nanti ia tertabrak lalu mati!"

Entah keberanian dari mana,Victoria menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"_Kau!Kau membunuh Kangin oppa!"_

"_Nuguya? Aku? Heyy kakak mu saja yang tidak baik dalam bermain motor!"_

"_Kau mengecohnya!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Aku menyesal mencintaimu!Sampai harus mengorbankan saudara-ku satu-satu nya . Lalu apa yang ku dapat dari orang yang ku cintai?"_

"_Lagi pula sudah ku bilang aku Tidak MencintaiMu!"_

Ia menggenggam erat stir kemudinya,Mengarahkan focus pandangan nya kearah objek sasarannya. Dan terus menginjak Pedal gas.

"_Ini,Coklat Valentine untuk-mu. Kita sama sama sendiri kan? Anggap saja Kim Donghae ini kekasihmu!"_

"Donghae?"

'**CKITT'**

Yeoja cantik itu menginjak rem mendadak. Membuat tubuhnya terdorong maju hingga kepalaNya hampir membentur Stir kemudi kalau saja ia tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Donghae..Donghae..Ishh"

Nafasnya memburu,Berulang kali ia menggumankan nama seorang namja yang _Dulu_ Sangat ia Cintai . Bahkan rasa cinta itu masih berbekas hinnga kini,Walaupun ia berusaha membencinya.

Victoria mengangkat wajahnya. Kembali menatap kedepan . Bukan Hanya Kyuhyun yang ia lihat. Donghae, Namja yang sangat dicintainya itutengah memeluk erat adiknya.

"Aku hampir membunuh Donghae?Tidak!"

"Bocah Sialan!"

Victoria berteriak kesal didalam mobilnya yang kini dalam posisi berhenti. Ia menekan klakson beberapa kali sebagai luapan klakson yang memecah keheningan malam yang sudah larut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV**

Kyuhyun,Bisa sekali ia membohongiku dan Heechul Noona. Aku mengejarnya,Namun ia tak kunjung berhenti.

Ahh dan akhirnya ia berhenti juga.

Tapi posisi berhentinya salah! Ia berhenti di tengah jalan, Walaupun sudah sepi tapi tetap saja membahayakan!Anak itu Tidak bodoh kan?!

Ia juga membungkuk. Ohh pasti Sakitnya Kambuh.

Ada mobil pula.

Jika aku menarik atau mendorongnya pasti ia akan kaget dan bisa saja jantungnya berhenti kapanpun. Bisa fatal akibatnya jika Anak itu terkejut disaat sakit-nya kambuh.

Bukannya berhenti,Tapi Mobil itu terus melaju,Bahkan bisa kulihat mobil itu melaju semakin cepat dari sebelumnya.

Apa ia tidak melihat jika ada orang di depannya?

Kuputuskan untuk memeluk kyuhyun erat. Menyembunyikan tubuh ringkih-nya agar tidak tertabrak langsung oleh mobil yang melaju sangat peduli jika harus mengorbankan nyawa-ku , Yang penting kyuhyun Selamat. Mudah mudahan aku tidak mati.

'**CKITT'**

Mobil itu tepat berhenti beberapa centi dari posisiku.

"huhh...Kyu Gwechana?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam dalam posisinya,tubuhnya bertumpu di pelukan-ku. berusahamenarik nafas agar ia dapat kembali bernafas normal.

'**TIIN' 'TIIN' TIIN'**

"Aishh bawel sekali!"

"Kyu Gwechana?Aishh Donghae,Mengapa kalian masih saja di tengah jalan?untung saja mobilnya berhenti!"

Heechul Noona datang mengambil alih kyuhyun, memapahNya ke pinggiran jalan(?). Sepertinya Noona sudah tahu apa yang terjadi barusan.

'**TIINN' 'TINN'**

* * *

.

**NORMAL POV**

Donghae menghampiri mobil itu dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil.

"Heyy!Tidak perlu meng-klakson berkali-kali!aku dan adikku juga pasti akan minggir!"

Victoria hanya memandang Donghae dari mobil-nya.

"Oh ya,Aku peringatkan lain kali jika sudah malam jangan berkemudi dengan kecepatan seperti tadi!berbahaya!"

"Bukalah kacaNya!aku ingin meminta maaf padamu,Karena kecerobohan Adikku!"

"Heyy!"

**Sreett**

Kaca mobil terbuka. Menampakkan yeoja didalamnya yang tengah menatap donghae tajam.

"Victoria?"

Victoria membuka pintu mobil dan menghampiri Donghae.

"Ya?kau lagi?Oke,aku juga minta maaf karena perbuattan-ku tadi!"

"Aishh,aku tahu kau sengaja untuk membunuh-ku,iya kan?kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja?"

"..."

"Kau masih mengharapkanku?"

"Tidak,Percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Lalu?Ayolah,Jika kau sudah tidak mengharapkan-ku tak perlu lagi kau dendam pada-ku!"

Victoria mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain,ia melihat kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan dipapah dengan seorang yeoja.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!"ucapnya lalu berlari menyusul kyuhyun.

"Heyy!"

.

"gwechana?Mianhae,,"

Heechul menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau?Nuguya?"

"Ahh aku pemilik mobil yang tadi hampir menabrak-eumm.."ucapan Victoria terpotong karena pernyataan Heechul.

"Adikku. Dia Adikku!"

"Oh ne, Mianhae,Jeongmal Mianhae"

"Ne"

Heechul terjatuh saat kyuhyun yang berada di rangkulannya terjatuh.

"Kyu,Kau kenapa lagi?" heechul panik saat ia melihat kyuhyun jatuh duduk dengan mata sayu yang memandangnya.

"Kita bawa kerumah sakit saja bagaimana?Aku yang tanggung biaya-nya" Usul Victoria.

"Ani! Lutut-ku hanya lemas saja!" jawab kyuhyun.

"Donghae,Kau gendong adik-mu sampai rumah!" Perintah Heechul .

"Ayo Kyu,Naik kepunggungku!"

"Hae,Rumah-mu dimana?Kalian naik mobil-ku saja,Aku antarkan kalian sampai rumah" Tanya Victoria kepada Donghae.

"Jangan Pura-pura baik!Aku tahu maksud-mu!" Sindir Donghae.

"Donghae!Jaga bicara-mu!Yeoja ini bermaksud baik, iya kan? Siapa nama-mu?" Tanya heechul.

"Victoria imnida,"

"heechul imnida,Panggil saja aku eonni ,kau lebih muda dariku ,Aku menerima tawaran-mu,Tolong antarkan kami sampai rumah" putus Heechul tanpa mempedulikan Donghae yang melontarkan protes.

Victoria mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang kini berada digendongan Donghae. Mereka dalam perjalanan ke mobil Victoria.

Kyuhyun membuka mata-nya saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh rambut-nya. Ia memandang Yeoja disampingnya. Kyuhyun mengerjap-kan matanya lalu tersenyum lemah kearah Victoria.

'**Manis' **batin Victoria. Sedikit perasaan bersalah karena hendak mencelakai namja sepolos kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Victoria terus memandangi kyuhyun.

'**Apa Anak ini Penyakitan? Padahal tadi aku belum sampai menabrak-nya?tapi ia sudah seperti ini?!'**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Sebagian orang mengisinya dengan liburan atau aktifitas lainnya,Sebagian juga hanya menghabiskan waktu luang dirumah bersama keluarga,seperti yang terlihat di rumah Kediaman 3 bersaudara KIM.

"Tadaa.. Makanan siap!Hae-ah,Kyuhyunnie ayo makan" Heechul berjalan membawa nampan dengan beberapa mangkuk diatasnya dan berteriak memanggil kedua **Dongsaeng**-nya untuk sarapan.

"Noona hari ini kau masak apa?" Tanya Donghae yang sejak tadi sudah berada di meja makan.

"Sup Kimchi, Kka~ selagi masih hangat dimakan!"

"Kyuhyunnie eodiga?" Tanya Heechul karena tidak mendapatkan kyuhyun di meja makan.

"Noona, Mianhae telat, Aku baru selesai mandi!" Kyuhyun bergabung ke meja makan dengan tangan yang masih memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ommo,Dongsaeng Noona habis keramas kah? Kau kan belum sembuh benar kyunnie,Jika kau demam lagi bagaimana?Kemari,Noona bantu mengeringkan rambutmu!" Panik Heechul. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Heechul,Heechul pun dengan segera mengambil handuk lain dan membantu mengeringkan rambut sang Dongsaeng.

"Donghae hyung berkata kalau rambutku sudah lepek dan bau. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mencucinya!" Kyuhyun berguman,membuat donghae menoleh kearahnya dengan mata melebar.

"Hae? Kau menghina Adik-mu hah?kau tahu,Adik-mu sedang sakit!"

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah Sembuh Noona!" sangkal kyuhyun,Mencoba membela **Hyung**-nya agar tidak kena omelan **Noona**-nya yang Galak.

"Ne, Nae **Dongsaeng ** sudah sembuh!" Donghae membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun,Menghampirinya yang sedang berada di dekat kursi Heechul.

"Kyuhyun itu Tampan, Sama seperti-ku!,Jadi tatanan rambutNya harus seperti ini!" Donghae merapikan rambut kyuhyun lalu membuat Surai Coklat itu berdiiri.

"That cool!" Donghae tersenyum puas atas hasil rambut Sang Dongsaeng.

"Tapi poni-mu sudah terlalu panjang kyu,Tidak bagus untuk seorang namja!Kau harus memotongnya,Arraseo?" Sambung Donghae.

"Heyy! Kim Donghae! Kau fikir kyunnie hanya Adik-mu? Aku ini Noona-nya,Noona-mu juga! Kyu kau tidak boleh memotong poni-mu!Biarkan seperti ini" Heechul yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedua Dongsaeng-nya tidak terima atas usul Donghae.

"Hyyaa..Noona!" Donghae berteriak saat melihat Noona-nya mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun yang tadi telah ditata-nya tadi dan menurunkan rambut sang adik hingga menutupi dahi.

"Kau lebih manis dengan poni menutupi Dahi Kyuhyunnie" heechul berkata sambil tersenyum. Memandang kyuhyun dari ujung kaki sampai rambut.

"Nae Dongsaeng itu Tampan!" Bentak Donghae tidak terima.

"Dan Nae Dongsaeng itu manis!" Balas Heechul.

"Tapi uri Kyuhyunnie hanya satu!"

"Ne,Uri Dongsaeng hanya satu,Kyuhyunnie"

"_**Aku bisa menjadi tampan Dan manis untuk kalian!"**_ ucapan Kyuhyun menghentikan Perdebatan Heechul dan Donghae.

"Jeongmal?"

"Sudah!Noona,Hyung, Aku lapar! Aku ingin makan!" Bentak kyuhyun manja,Ia sengaja agar kedua saudaranya memberhentikan perdebatan hanya untuk permasalahan rambutnya.

Donghae menuntun kyuhyun agar ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Kyuhyun ingin menolak diperlakukan seperti itu,Tapi ia memilih untuk diam. Heechul memberikan Sup Kimchi kepadanya. Lalu menuangkan air putih digelasNya. Sangat memanjakanNya.

Mereka bertiga pun sarapan dengan sesekali beberapa lelucon yang dilontarkan diantara mereka dan membuat satu sama lain saling mentertawakan.

_Aku berjanji,Kita akan terus bertiga. Sampai saatNya tiba. Sampai orang tua kami menyadari,Betapa Dosanya mereka mentelantarkan kami. Jika Hidup bagaikan Permainan,Kami akan memainkannya, Melawan musuh,tantangan Hingga kemenangan kami peroleh._

"Ehm,Donghae siapa yeoja kemarin?" Pertanyaan heechul memberhentikan tawa Donghae.

"Dia Teman lama ku Noona, Wae?"

"Dia Yeoja yang sopan dan tanggung jawab, Mengapa kau begitu acuh dengannya?"

"Dia juga Cantik Hyung!" tambah kyuhyun dengan anggukan.

"Mwo? Tidak,Menurut-ku lebih cantik Heechul Noona!" perkataan Donghae membuat Heechul tertunduk malu.

"Memang, Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari Noona-ku!"

"Aish,Kalian berdua ini!Tentu saja aku paling Cantik diantara kalian!"

"Tapi kami ti-.." ucapan donghae terhenti karena ketukan pintu yang sedikit kasar seperti menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya.

"Nugu?Biar Noona yang buka pintu-nya,Lanjutkan saja makan kalian" perintah heechul, ia heran siapa yang datang kerumah dengan mengetuk pintu sekasar itu.

Heechul berjalan menuju pintu untuk membuka pintu. PerasaanNya tidak enak,Ia tak tau siapa yang datang,ahh ternyata dia..

"**Appa?" **mata heechul langsung terbelalak kala mengetahui lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya adalah ayahnya. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu,tetap saja ia mengenali wajah ayahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah,Hanya terdapat kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya saja yang menandakan usia ayah-nya semakin tua daripada terakhir ia bertemu.

"Nae Aegya eodiga?" Heechul masih terpaku ditempat-nya. Penampilan ayah-nya sedikit berubah,Ayah yang dulu selalu berpenampilan sangat Formal,kini hanya memakai kemeja sebagai atasan. ia juga dapat mencium bau alcohol saat pertama kali berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Dimana anak-ku?" Heechul tersadar dari lamunan-nya saat sang ayah berteriak keras dihadapan-nya.

"Appa tahu dari mana kalau kami tinggal disini?" Heechul mencoba bertanya dengan wajah datar,menyembunyikan amarah yang bergejolak.

"Hey! Aku ini orang berada, Aku mempunyai banyak suruhan untuk mencari anak-ku! Minggir kau!" Sang ayah mendorong Heechul dan masuk kerumahnya dengan sempyongan. Sepertinya apa yang diduga Heechul benar. Ia mabuk.

"Heyy Tuan Kim!" Heechul menyusul ayahnya kedalam rumah.

"KYU,eodiga?!"

Tuan kim mencari kyuhyun di dalam rumah sederhana itu,Begitu ia melihat kyuhyun Tuan kim langsung memeluk kyuhyun sehingga memaksa kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi-nya. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam dan membiarkan lelaki paruh baya tadi memeluk-nya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae,tapi Hyung-nya itupun sama seperti dirinya yang shock. diam.

"Kyuhyun,Anak-ku?Apa kabar nak?"

Tuan KIM mempererat pelukannya pada kyuhyun saat kyuhyun mulai memberontak.

"Mianhae,?bisa tolong lepaskan?Sesak!"

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf banget Late update,pendek pula..

Tapi Fanfic ini bakal terus lanjut kok,, Hehe :D

terimakasih buat yang review, Review kalian membangkitkan semangat, Tadinya nggak mau dilanjut tapi karena melihat ulang review kalian jadi ada semangat lagi buat lanjut.

Jadi tolong review lagi di Ch ini bisa update dalam waktu dekat ini.

Maaf juga kalo cast-nya kebanyakan sebagian hanya tambahan kok,maaf juga Banyak typo dan bebagai kekurangan di fanfic ini.

**Mind to review /again/?**


	6. Chapter 6

Tuan KIM mempererat pelukannya pada kyuhyun saat kyuhyun mulai memberontak.

"Mianhae,?bisa tolong lepaskan?Sesak!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tittle : HOPE**

**Cast : Kyuhyun,Donghae,Heechul,/you could find yourself in the next Chapter/**

**Genre : Brothership,Family,Angst**

**Rating : K+,T**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO'S**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HOPE CHAPTER 5**

Donghae mematung melihat apa yang dilihat dihadapannya. Saat lelaki paruh baya itu masuk dan langsung memeluk erat adik-nya. Seperti melihat kembali ke masa lalu, Saat ayah-nya yang baru pulang kerja memeluk Kyuhyun kecil yang baru diperbolehkan pulang setelah kurang lebih 15 bulan menetap di rumah sakit.

**.**

**Flashback**

"_Begini Tuan Kim,Putra anda memang berhasil terlahir walau presentase keberhasilannya hanya 60/40.. Tapi,sesuai hasil USG yang kami lakukan saat itu,Jantung anak anda mengalami penyumbatan pembuluh darah dan jantung bocor."_

"_..."_

"_Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melakukan operasi pembedahan. Itupun tingkat keberhasilannya sangat kecil dengan bayi anda yang dilahirkan secara premature."_

"_Tolong lakukan yang terbaik dok!"_

"_Kami akan berusaha,Kami sarankan putra anda agar tetap dirawat di rumah sakit hingga selesai operasi pembedahan"_

"_Ne..Lakukan apapun agar putra saya sehat,Berapapun biayanya akan saya bayar!"_

"_Maaf Tuan Kim,Bukannya saya lancang atau bagaimana,Tapi dengan Kondisi Putra anda yang seperti ini,ia tak mungkin sehat atau Dapat Normal kembali seperti anak-anak lainnya, Bahkan penyakit dengan mudah meyerang putra anda,Sekalipun sudah dilakukan operasi,Fungsi Jantung-nya akan tetap lemah seiring bertambahnya umur. Eum..Sebaiknya anda memberikan perhatian lebih pada putra bungsu anda?eh,Putra bungsu 'kan?"_

_Tuan kim mengangguk dan hanya tersenyum miris mendengar Kondisi Putra bungsu-nya. _

_Sejak Kelahiran Kyuhyun,Tuan dan Nyonya Kim banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit,Bahkan sepulang kerja Tuan kim merelakan istirahatnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan bahkan melupakkan kedua anaknya yang ia tinggal dirumah dengan para Maid begitu aja._

_Seperti saat ini,Saat Kyuhyun Pulang dari rumah sakit setelah melakukan Operasi 2 bulan lalu, Beliau dengan Senangnya langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan menimangnya manja._

"_Kyunnie Chagi,Selamat datang di rumah!Kau akan menjadi Jagoan Appa Mulai sekarang Ne?"_

"_Hey jagoan Eomma juga tentunya,Kau harus sehat ya Kyunnie!"_

_Tuan dan Nyonya Cho Menimang Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun bermain,Sesekali Kyuhyun kecil Mencoba menggapai appa-nya dengan tangan mungilnya saat sang Appa menggodanya dan terus mencubiti pipi-nya, berujung dengan beralih ke pelukan sang Eomma karena bosan._

"_Eomma , Appa"_

_Kedua sosok dewasa itu menoleh tatakala mendengar suara yang memanggilnya._

"_Heechul,Donghae.. Kka~ Ikut bermain,Sambutlah kehadiran __**Dongsaeng **__kalian dengan baik" Ajak Tuan Kim._

"_Padahal Dari tadi Kami disini Appa!" Guman Putra sulung keluarga KIM,Donghae._

**Flashback off**

**.**

Saat Ayah-nya menciumi pipi kyuhyun yang pertama kali bisa memanggilnya '**Appa'**, memeluk Kyuhyun kecil yang saat itu berhasil menapakkan kaki ditanah. Saat Ayah-nya memeluk Kyuhyun yang mendapat Juara kelas di sekolah Dasar. Dan banyak lagi moment yang Donghae ingat tentang Kyuhyun dan **appa .**Membuat Dirinya yang juga Anak laki-laki Ayahnya IRI.

Ia Jarang Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Tuan KIM. Tidak Pernah Bahkan. Padahal ia ingin seperti teman-temannya, Menjadi Jagoan **Appa .**

Donghae berdiri,menghampiri Tuan KIM lalu memisahkannya secara paksa dengan kyuhyun. Tuan KIM jatuh terduduk dilantai. Donghae berdiri didepan kyuhyun.

"Seenak-nya saja kau memeluk adikku! Kau kira kau siapa!" Donghae berjongkok dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Tuan KIM. Ia menatap Tuan kim dengan Tajam.

Tuan KIM mendorong Donghae hingga donghae terjungkal ke belakang. Mata Donghae memerah menahan Tangis. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung berusaha membantu Donghae berdiri.

"Hyung,Sudalah!"

Tuan KIM berdiri menghampiri kyuhyun /lagi/ Dan kali ini mencengkram bahu kyuhyun. Tuan KIM memandang Anak bungsu-nya itu dengan tersenyum.

"Kau Kurus Kyu,Apa kau tidak mendapat makan yang cukup dari mereka?"

Tuan KIM berguman,TanganNya beralih meraba wajah kyuhyun. Betapa menyedihkan Putra Bungsunya. Kyuhyun kecil setelah pulang dari rumah sakit yang dulu Berpipi Chubby,Lincah,Gemuk dan segar. Tapi kini, Kyuhyun dihadapannya terlihat tirus dan pucat. Ini salahNya.

"Tuan KIM, Anda mau apa?"

Heechul tidak tinggal diam. Ia harus mengusir ayah-nya seebelum mebuat keributan lagi dengan mereka bertiga.

"Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun!" jawab Tuan KIM.

"Kyuhyun? Memang anak-mu hanya kyuhyun saja!" Donghae menyangkal. Heyy, ia benar kan?.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun kau menelantarkan Kyuhyun-mu, sekarang dengan seenak-nya kau ingin mengambil-nya dari kami? Kau fikir ia mau dengan-mu!" Sambung Heechul.

"jangan Kurang ajar kau!"

"Keluar Kau Tuan! Kyuhyun, Masuk kamar!" Printah Heechul.

"Tapi Noo-.."

"MASUK KAMAR!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendapat bentakan dari kakak perempuannya. ia segera berlari memasuki kamarnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Noona-nya marah. Lagipula ia tidak akan kuat melihat pertengkaran antara kedua saudara-nya dengan sang **Appa.**

"Tuan KIM, sudah kubilang KELUAR!" Heechul kembali memerintah.

Donghae yang tak tahan mendengar Noona-nya terus mengucapkan kata **KELUAR **mendorong tuan KIM hingga keluar Pintu Rumah. Ia mendorong dengan susah payah,Tak memperdulikan sang ayah yang terus berontak dan berteriak memanggil nama adiknya. Heechul ikut keluar rumah menyusul Donghae.

"Aku ingin Kyuhyun, Aku ini ayahnya!" Tuan KIM terus membentak Kedua anak-nya.

"Kyuhyun Ini **Appa!**"

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Mengapa kalian menyuruh-nya ke kamar?!"

"Kyuhyun Sakit!"

Pernyataan Donghae membuat Tuan KIM diam.

"Kyuhyun, Putra kesayangan-mu sedang sakit! Jadi ia harus banyak istirahat!" Tambah Donghae.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang lau menghembuskannya. Sepertinya cara Donghae untuk menaklukan ayah-nya kali ini benar.

"Kau bisa datang kesini dilain waktu, Kami tidak kan menyerahkan kyuhyun begitu saja kepada-mu!"

"Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae! Panggil aku **Appa!**" Tuan KIM merenung,menatap bersalah kedua anak di hadapannya.

"Kalian Butuh uang?"

"Kami sudah mencari uang sendiri!"

"Apa kurang?Mulai sekarang aku akan mengirim-kan kalian uang setiap bulannya!"

"Tidak perlu"

"Ayolahh, Appa akan semakin bersalah jika seperti ini!"

"Appa dan Eomma memang bersalah,Kami akan memintanya jika kami butuh! Bukankah selama ini kami masih tetap hidup walaupun tidak menerima uang dari-mu!" Jawab Donghae datar.

" Sebaik-nya appa pulang sekarang, Kyuhyun aman bersama kami"

"Baiklah,Jaga kyuhyun ne!"

"Tanpa kau minta"

Dengan berat hati tuan kim meninggalkan kediaman ketiga anak-nya. '_Mulai sekarang aku akan mendekatkan diri kepada mereka' _tekadnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HOPE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Heyy,Ini" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, Memberikan kotak bekal kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya dari buku kearah sungmin.

"untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ne, Setiap ku ajak ke kantin kau selalu saja menolak, Sepertinya kau malas sekali pergi ke kantin ,Padahal Hyung-mu selalu ada di sana bahkan saat jam pejaran" Sungmin ingat,Saat ia dihukum berlari mengelilingi seluruh ruang disekolahannya oleh Jung Seonsaengnim dan mendapati Donghae beserta kawan-kawannya yang sedang berada di kantin. Bahkan mereka sempat-sempatnya menggodai Sungmin.

"_Tunggu,kau siswi 10-A kan?"_

"_Mengapa kau berlari sendirian?"_

"_Oh iya ini kan jam pelajaran"_

"_Ahh,pasti kau dihukum ya?"_

"_Hey pasti kau Haus! ,Ayo gabung,Oppa traktir minum!"_

"_Heyy! Jangan Lari! Bokong-mu seksi!"_

"_Hahahaha"_

Sungmin malu mengingat ucapan Donghae. Mengapa sifat Kyuhyun dan Hyung-nya sangat berbeda?.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan nya menerima kotak kotak bekal itu. ia memandanginya sejenak,Lalu beralih menatap sungmin.

"Makan-lah!"

"Mana punya mu?"

"Aku hanya meminta satu pada eomma!"

"Jadi, kau membawa bekal ini hanya untuk aku?"

"ne"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Banyak siswi-siswi yang menawarkan pergi ke kantin bersama-nya atau memberikan bekal untuk dimakan bersama, Tapi ia selalu menolak dengan ucapan tolakkan Terimaksih.

"Kalau begitu,kita makan berdua ya?" entah kenapa ucapan itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya. _**'Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan Yeoja seperti Donghae Hyung. Aku janji,Tidak akan membuatnya terlalu berharap banyak kepadaku'**_

"eh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi sungmin,Lantas menyodorkan sendok yang telah terisi sebagian nasi dan lauk yang tadi disendoknya dan menyuapkannya kearah mulut sungmin. Bisa ia lihat pipi sungmin yang bersemu merah. '_**Apa Yeoja ini menyukai-ku?'**_

.

.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dibonceng Hyung-nya keluar dari gerbang Sekolah dengan motor sport. Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tangan sungmin dengan lambaian dan Senyuman singkat,Tapi sungmin terkesiap saat Donghae yang melirik-nya dari balik helm dengan tertawa mengejek Dan setelahnya mengedipkan satu mata kearahnya. "Ada yang aneh denga ku?"

"Kenapa harus di bonceng segala? Dengan Hyung-nya pula,Mereka jadi terlihat seperti pasangan Gay. Hyung-nya Seme dan Kyuhyun Uke,Ahh tidak! Tidak mungkin kan tinggi badan Uke lebih tinggi dari seme-nya?Dan juga Seharus-nya Kyuhyun membawa motor sendiri. Aishh..Pabo! Aku ini menghayal apa?!" Gerutu sungmin saat motor Donghae sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Tadi teman-mu Kyu?" Tanya donghae saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Sedikit teriak karena suaranya tersamarkan oleh keramaian kota seoul pada siang itu. ia sedikit menengok sang adik yang berada dibelakannya sebentar dan kembali fokus mengendara.

"Ne.." Jawab kyuhyun. Ia terlihat ceria memandangi pemandangan yang dilewati. Berbeda dari biasanya,Saat diperjalanan pulang kyuhyun hanya menopangkan dagu ke bahu donghae dan tertidur karena lelah.

"Dia lucu Kyu!haha"

"ya"

"Siapa Namanya?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin"

"Sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Ia menarik!"

"Mwo?"

"Wae?Kau cemburu? Haha. Tidak mungkin kan kau suka dengannya? Selama ini aku jarang melihatmu meladeni yeoja!"

"Tapi.."

"Jika kau benar menyukai-nya,Jangan diam bagaimana pun dia itu Yeoja,Cantik Pula. Dekatilah dia,Jangan hanya menunggu dia yang mendekatimu.. Kau ini sudah dewasa,Eh maksudku sedikit dewasa"

Setelah perkataan Donghae terlontar,Kyuhyun diam,agak aneh mendengar Donghae yang menyuruhnya mendekati **yeoja**. Biasanya Kedua kakak-nya selalu melarang kyuhyun berhubungan dengan **yeoja,**terlebih apa itu tadi? 'Sedikit Dewasa?' .

Tak ingin membahas lanjut topik itu lagi. Membiarkan keheningan /Atau sesekali ocehan Donghae kepada kyuhyun/ menemani perjalanan pulang mereka hingga sampai Rumah.

Kyuhyun turun dari motor saat sudah sampai rumah. Tubuh-nya agak limbung hanya saja tangan donghae menahan bahunya agar Tidak terjatuh.

"Hati-hati Kyu!"

Donghae Turun dari motor dan memasukan kunci ke saku celana-nya. Ia berjalan dengan merangkul tubuh kurus kyuhyun /yang bahkan lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya/,Khawatir Kyuhyun limbung kembali,Ia sudah sigap menahan disampingnya.

Tapi mereka dikejutkan dengan pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di depan pintu dan bangkit berdiri ketika melihat mereka berdua. Dapat ia lihat kedua tangan pria paruh baya itu penuh dengan tentengan.

"Kyuhyun" **Tuan Kim.** Pria paruh baya tadi menghampiri keduanya dan mengangkat tentengannya. Memamerkan kepada anak bungsunya.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Ini appa belikan jjangmyun untuk-mu. Kau masih suka kan?" Tanya tuan Kim yang dibalas dengan anggukan kyuhyun.

"Appa sudah menunggu-mu sejak tadi, ayo Hae buka pintunya. Kita makan siang bersama"

Donghae memutar bola matanya kesal. Sejak tadi hanya kyuhyun yang disapa dan sekarang?ia dipanggil hanya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Masuk!Heechul Noona pulang sore, Jadi kita makan siang bertiga saja!" Seru Donghae.

Mereka pun Makan siang bersama. Terkadang Tuan Kim bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan Anggukan atau Gelengan. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun enggan berbicara dengan ayah-nya. Bahkan Kyuhyun Pun tidak mengharapakan orang tua-nya kembali ke kehidupan mereka bertiga.

"Kyuhyun,Jika sudah selesai makan,Minum obat-nya,Masuk kamar dan tidur!Istirahat. Biar Hyung yang bereskan piring-nya." Printah Donghae tanpa memperdulikann Tujuan ayah-nya yang ingin bertemu Kyuhyun lebih lama.

"Kyu,Kau disini saja ne?Nanti Saja tidur-nya" protes Tuan Kim. Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju kamar berhenti sejenak,melirik Tuan Kim dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar.

"Dia lelah,Biarkan Istirahat!" Cegah Donghae saat Tuan Kim hendak menyusul Kyuhyun ke Kim menatap Donghae lantas memberi amplop coklat yang donghae yakini berisi uang.

"Baiklah,Ini..Uang untuk kebutuhan kalian berdua dan Kyuhyun,. Appa tadi hanya izin sebentar dan harus balik ke kantor lagi. Jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik ne!"

"Alasan!"

Tuan Kim hanya mengelus surai hitam Putra sulungnya dan langsung beranjak pergi.

'_**Tidak ada kecupan dan pelukan hangat seperti yang appa berikan kepada kyuhyun'**_

Donghae menatap pintu kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Dimana Kyuhyun yang mungkin sekarang telah tertidur didalamnya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Donghae berteriak kencang dan berlari ke kamarnya,Mendobrak paksa pintu kamarnya. Dan Bahkan meninggalkan amplop coklat yang berisi uang di meja makan.

**.**

**.**

**To Be continued**

**.**

* * *

Gimana sama chapter ini? Rada aneh sama penggambaran tokoh Kyuhyun disini,Pendiam yah..Padahal mah sebenernya Evil..

Maaf banget kalau penggunaan bahasa kurang baik. Dan banyak typo.

Buat yang review Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak.

Saya selalu baca review kalian :'3 maaf nggak bisa bales review,Takut tambah lama soalnya..hehe

Dan untuk Guest yang review **"-Suatu saat kamu bakal ngerasa gimana kalo cerita kamu sama sekali nggak ada yang baca." ** Kamu itu siapa?Kenapa review pake nama Guest? Reader macem kamu yang bikin Mood Turun seketika,Males lanjut kalo ada reader kayakkamu. saya masih anak labil yah Guest! Jangan terlalu Niat nyumpahin saya

Sekian~

**Neal F Ladum **

** Mind to review /again/?!**


End file.
